I'm Sorry
by dancers of the night
Summary: I am sorry for getting into your life when I shouldn’t have. I am tired of you but still in love with you. I hope you understand but I can’t be around you anymore if I’m going to get ignored by the one I love. I’m Sorry/.not the best summery.
1. Preface

**Dancer: This new story came bouncing to me from a copy and paste that I read. It is not on my profile…I'll put it up after I finish this story…I shall put a sentence or two up on each chapter from that copy and paste and a verse of a song. You will see what I mean. Also it'll be both of there Pov's(Yami and Tea) so something's might be repeated but like I said you'll see…but you won't see till the chapters start since this is a Preface. Also this is in no one's pov.  
**

**Preface**

Ever since I laid eyes on you, I've been in love with you. I thought you were the best person in the world. You were always there for me as I was for you…until these last couple of years you have not been there for me…Have I done something wrong? I really don't want to think I have but it seems to me that I have done something wrong. You always calling me and talking all about yourself but never about me anymore….So this is why I'm Sorry. I'm Sorry for getting into your life when I shouldn't have. I am tired of you but still in love with you. I hope you understand but I can't be around you anymore if I'm going to get ignored by the one I love.  
I'm Sorry.

12345678910

**Dancer: I am going to be really excited about this story but I won't know the next time I update this since I'm trying to write other chapters too but since I started this I know I have to put it up. Lol. Please R&R. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Dancer: Finally! I got this chapter done…well it was almost done Last Saturday and I stayed up till 3 in the morning just typing Tea's Pov but then Sunday somehow it got deleted which made me mad but I went ahead and finished it Sunday and I didn't have time to post it till now…since my friend looks over my stories to make sure I don't have any spelling mistakes and stuff like that. And we both have been piled with homework this week so sorry it is just now being posted. Also The song verse and the Copy and Paste might not even be part of the chapter like it going with the chapter some times it can be completely different…if y'all know what I mean. Thanks to who all read my Preface….I'm to lazy to write down the names at the moment. Sorry.**

**Warning: This chapter and all of the other chapters Yami does cuss a lot.....just thought to warn y'all.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, The Song Verse or The copy and Paste or Harvard....Just the plot. **

**

* * *

****Song Verse**

**Why do you do this to me?**

**Why do you do this so easily?**

**You make it hard to smile because**

**You make it hard to breathe**

**Why do you do this to me?**

**To me, to me, to me. **

**Why by Secondhand Serenade**

**

* * *

****Copy and Paste**

**I'm sorry, That I am actually nice; not a jerk**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

**Tea's Pov**

I sighed into the phone. "But it's my birthday…I want Yami to come with us too…why can't he?" I asked as I tried to find something to wear.

"Because it's our date that we are going on…I thought we agreed only you and me?" My boyfriend, Jeff, said angrily. Jeff was an over controlling boyfriend but he was nice though, but Yami always told me to break up with him…because he was one of the ones that would hurt me…I love Yami and everything, well as a friend, but he just didn't know Jeff that well….but at this moment I was going to get my way. It just wouldn't be the same without Yami on my birthday.

"Look Jeff," I said sternly. "Yami will be coming. I already told him he was coming. So don't make me call him and tell him he can't come. That would make me a mean friend." I said to Jeff. A frustrated sigh came through the phone.

"Fine….but next date we have you have to do something special for me alright?" He asked me nicely. I couldn't help but giggle and feel the power I just had.

"Okay, I love you Jeff." I said.

"I love you too Tea." Jeff said; hearing the beeping tone I knew he hung up.

I felt happy being the one in victory for once. I picked out a red skirt that was flowing and lose. I put a black tank top on and a mini jean jacket on so I wouldn't be showing too much skin. Jeff loved it when he sees my shoulders bare and I didn't want a show with Yami there. I put my red heels on and some jewelry….I looked over at my clock to see that I was an hour early ready.

I decided to sit on my bed and watch TV.I flipped threw the channels till it got to the cartoons. I love to watch cartoons especially when I was really happy, since cartoons are pretty much there to make you laugh. Just I got made fun of most of my high school life because of it but I didn't care though. I smiled at all the things that made me happy and loved. Dancing of course, drawing, watching romantic movies, Jeff and Yami.

When I was younger, my family and I used to never have the money to have me take dance classes. So instead of dance classes I would watch any dance show or movie I could get my hands onto and try to do what they did. Of course I got a I was 'very good' from my family. It wasn't in till I was thirteen when I got my first dance class lessons. Ever since then, I've been working hard in my dances so that I could be a famous dancer since that was my dream and still is.

Back in middle school I was in sixth grade I had found out that I had the ability to draw and I never drew in my life( well I did draw but they were stick figures and I really didn't care when I was a bit younger). I loved it instantly. My teacher kept getting mad at me because she didn't believe that I never drew in my life like the way I did. So I stopped arguing with her since she didn't have an opened mind to things. I never liked people like that either because some just couldn't get past things of what they learned and what they think is right should be right not anyone else's.

I remember when I was just a Junior in high school, I was fifteen and I had skipped a grade back in elementary so that meant I was a year younger then everyone, I had to move. Where I was moving I had one friend there. She had moved back in seventh grade and we had kept in touch with each other. We were literally next door neighbors which we thought it was cool. She, Ashley, made me meet all of her friends the moment I got there. I had found out that she talked a lot about me. Her friends were Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and her boyfriend Yami Motou. Joey and Tristan were the main goofballs of the group but they were both very protective of all of us. Yami, he was the one that acted really like a gentlemen. He was very nice to everyone till you got on his bad side which was really hard to do. He was very over protective of all of us as well. He was very smart and handsome. He was supposed to skip three grades when he was younger but he never did. He had wanted to stay with his friends. Yes Yami is very hot but I wasn't supposed to think like that since we are friends…best friends to be exact. Just the only thing really bad about him was that he cusses a lot.

I became close friends with all of them really. But it was our senior year that problems between Yami and Ashley started. It was at night that we all got together at Yami's house and we were all spending the night at his house( since me and Yami's parents were really close friends by this time I got to spend the night if I wasn't then I wouldn't be able to.). Yami and Ashley already had about five fights that day but they were trying to get a long while we were around trying to have fun. Joey decided that we would play truth or dare. Of course Yami said dare and Ashley dared him to kiss me( which I thought it was very weird of her to do) and it just wasn't a peck on the lips it was a French kiss. When he kissed me it was like magic and it was the first kiss I had ever had too. He was a really good kisser. When it was over he had that look in his eyes that he didn't show anyone else but Ashley it freaked me out but I was the only one to notice it.

A couple of days after the slumber party I found Ashley kissing some other guy. At first it looked like she was fighting him off but I saw that she enjoyed it. I was too shocked to move or anything. I didn't realize that she saw me till it was too late. I took off running and avoided her all day. Yami had also decided to take me home that day instead of Ashley because of a huge fight earlier that day. He had noticed that there was something wrong with me. And I finally told him that Ashley was cheating on him. I had also cried because I didn't want him to think anything bad of me. Instead he had surprised me and hugged me and told me it was all okay even though his voice was uneven and it was the first time I thought he would cry in front of someone. He was in love with Ashley and everyone knew it. The next day he broke up with her and he was really depressed and sad. It just wasn't like him so I tried everything in my power to help him get back to normal. Which brought us really closer, a lot of people thought we were dating but we never have went on a date (and that does not include prom.).Ever since the Ashley problem he has always been on top of my dates and boyfriends if they ever hurt me they would be sorry. I guess it was his way of thanks. Anyways and it was weird for us to be away from each other more then three days which the longest would be a week which would be this week. Today would be the first time I would see him in a whole week.

I finally looked at the clock to see it was time for me to go. I turned the T.V. off; I grabbed my purse and ran out the dorm. I was lucky to have a dorm to myself this year…since it is my last your of college which I was glad. Lucky Yami graduated college last year. He had done some extra classes so that he could. So now he was living with Joey who wasn't that far from here.

I saw a black jet Mustang sitting next to my green Ford Escape. Even though the windows were tinted I knew exactly who was in that car. I smiled as I opened the car door so I could get in…Right when I shut the door it smelled like smoke in here. I knew Yami and Joey both never smoked so I looked at Yami questioning. "Why does it smell like smoke?" I asked him.

"Waz up?" He asked me instead of answering the question. I pushed him as he laughed. I had to laugh too. Yami with his punk outfit and a little bit of his southern accent put in with his gangster saying didn't really mix.

"Nothing really, now answer the question." I said to him sternly. He just sighed.

"You know that new next door neighbor we just got? Well he was looking for a ride and he has been driving us up the wall so I told him I could drop him off on my way to pick you up. So on our way there he pulled out a fucking cigarette and lit it in my car. I told him he couldn't fucking smoke in my car. He didn't listen. When I dropped him off He asked if I could pick him back up. I told him fuck no and drove off." I wagged my finger at him for saying the f word each time.

"Did you tell him with all the f words in it?" I asked him meanly. He shook his head.

"I should have but I didn't I told him off nicely like I usually do." I nodded proud of him for saying things nicely. I knew Yami never liked it when people smoked in his car. It happened once before but the guy talked back and Yami punched him in the face real hard. Yami finally pulled out of the Harvard parking lot and got on the road. We were going to the restaurant that Yami used to work at last year.

He wasn't working there now since he started his career this summer. Yami is a photographer, a artist, and a writer. Yami's main thing though is photographing. Even though he's new to this career now he has made some money. His last photo shoot he had to take of models was about three weeks ago and made a lot from it but it depends on how good his pictures are that he can make the money off from. So sometimes he might not make money at all but usually he takes amazing pictures though. So he really doesn't have to worry. He also sells his drawings on the side and he is in the middle of writing a book. He told me that I could be the first person to read it. Yami told me he was thinking about seeing if he could get his job back at the restaurant since he doesn't get to get all his money all the time since he's at the bottom; it was harder for him to get to a job for taking pictures. Don't get me wrong he's working for a company that has hired him but they don't call him very often to do these pictures since he just joined. They want him to have more experiences I guess.

Yami pulled out a brown sack from under his feet when we stopped at traffic lights. "Happy twenty first birthday Tea." Yami said smiling. I knew exactly what was in the brown sack. I opened it to see a bottle of Vodka in it. I smiled and before I could give him a hug he pulled out a box that had duck tape over the name so I couldn't see where he got it from. "Also here is something extra." He just had a huge smile on his face. I opened the box to see a really pretty and expansive necklace. It had red roses all around them with tiny sparkles. I just smiled and hugged him. It was something that I had been wanting for a long time. I let go of him so he could drive.

"Thank you Yami you're the best." I hurriedly put my other necklace off and put this new one on. He just laughed.

"Your welcome. I hope you like it." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Of course I do South Carolina dude…and like is an understatement. I love it!" I said admiring my self in the little mirror I had in my purse.

"Okay Washington State dudet." A huge smile broke across his face. I rolled my eyes. We pulled right into the restaurant and walked straight in. At first I thought we were going to stand there and wait for a table but instead Yami grabbed my hand and took me to the back room where the bar was. Since I was now twenty one I could come back here. I saw the bartender wave at Yami who looked very familiar but I couldn't remember his name. He sat at a booth as I sat on the other side of him. He looked at his cell phone and looked around. He looked a little angry.

"Your boyfriend isn't fucking here yet and he is five minutes late." I saw his hands turn into fist. I had to roll my eyes then. Yami of course was the guy that was raised to treat a girl on a date very nicely unless they treated him badly…and I mean really badly like Ashley did. Yami would be the one to show up ten minutes early and do anything you wanted to do. Tell him what to do and he would do it for it. He was sweet like that. Just he thinks that all guys should do that, which would be nice, but not all men were raised like Yami was. Even Joey was late for dates and Yami would get mad at him just for making the girl wait. He even told Joey that they would dump him if he showed up late one more time. Then after that Joey showed up five minutes early to each date he had. I always thought it was funny.

"Yami he's not raised like you. Besides he had work today." Yami just glared at me.

"So what. He should be here on time…is that why you had me pick you up instead of him?" Yami asked me. I nodded. "I should just fucking talk to him so that he knows to treat you better."

"No Yami. The way you've been acting around him it might turn out into a fight and I don't want that right now." He sighed but nodded. I was glad that I could get him not to do anything foolish especially since it was my birthday. Yami had lost trust in Jeff back in June and I was trying to figure out why since at first he liked him…then again I have been debating to tell Yami that I was in love with Jeff. I wonder what he would say so I just haven't told him yet…or Jeff for that matter( even though we say 'I love you' it just hasn't been a real confession yet). I then noticed something that Yami hasn't asked me yet since he loves pictures and specially loves to take pictures of me to just to annoy the heck out of me.

"Yami why haven't you taken any pictures? I hate them an all but it's just not like you." He looked away shamefully.

"You're just lucky at the moment….Some how my fucking camera broke. I got all of my pictures off of it and the next day when I tried to turn it on it just wouldn't turn on at all. So tomorrow I have to get a new camera." I laughed. That camera of his was old since it was his first camera, usually those cameras that photographers use only last like two years. He had that one like forever…then again he took really good care of it too.

I saw him look quickly up and glare. I turned around to see Jeff walking in. He wore jeans and a white lose t-shirt. A watch that I gave him for his birthday last March was on his left wrist. His brown shaggy hair laid down flat on his head. To compare to Yami's hair it was like nothing….well what I mean is that Yami just has a crazy hair due. Yami has blonde lighting strike bangs with black and purple hair that sticks up.

Jeff smiled at me and sat down next to me giving me a box kissing me on the lips. "Happy birthday." He said sweetly. His green eyes pricing my ocean blue eyes. I opened the box to see a bracelet with dancer charms on them. I loved it but I was a bit disappointed though but I wasn't going to show him that or Yami for that matter. I kissed him again as he this time stuck his tongue down my throat. I heard a cough and I stopped kissing Jeff. I looked over at Yami since I knew he did that.

"If you two are going to start doing this in front of me. Then get a room." He said it playfully. I was so glad that he was going to try and keep this a good night. I had to remind him and thank him later for this. Jeff just laughed.

"Okay man we won't kiss in front of you like that….when are you going to get another girlfriend Yami?" Yami shrugged.

"I'm not really interested at the moment. Only dates every now an then." Jeff just nodded as the bartender came over here. He got our orders on food. Yami and I knew this place well so we had already knew what we wanted. Jeff on the other hand didn't so we had to wait a bit longer. We also order our drinks. I got straight vodka. Yami said he couldn't stand straight vodka which I didn't now why he ordered it but I knew he would have to drive home tonight so he was just going to take it light. He probably wasn't even going to finish the glass that he got either. Jeff had ordered Beer which he wouldn't be drinking a whole lot either but at least I knew I wouldn't be driving so I could drink as much as I wanted…..well sort of.

After I started to drink a lot I really didn't remembered what had happen. I knew I was talking to Jeff (I couldn't remember a word of that conversation) while Yami just watched us. The next thing I knew I was in a bed and I saw Yami above me putting the covers over me. "Go to sleep Tea." He seemed to be stressed out. I wanted to ask him what was wrong but sleep took me in.

**Yami's Pov**

I heard my alarm clock go off but I knew I turned it off in my sleep. I hated that thing for life. It was my main enemy between me and sleep. I love sleep. It was the second best thing in the world to me. Instead though I had a pillow hit me at five o'clock in the damn afternoon. Who would be trying to fucking wake me up this early? Since I haven't had any sleep lately I decided to sleep in late. The damn pillow hit me again! I opened my eyes again to see Joey above me.

"Shit Joey what the fuck do you think your doing!?" I yelled at him. Joey just glared at me.

"Dude! You are supposed to meet with Tea today for her birthday today!" Joey yelled back. I slapped my hand to my face. How could I choose sleep over that? I got up quickly as I could and grabbed my clothes I was going to wear today.

"What time am I supposed to pick her up?!" I yelled hopping into the shower.

"At six forty five!" I heard Joey yell through the bathroom door. I hurriedly took a shower and got out. I put my jeans on, a black muscle shirt on, my blue chocker around my neck and my belt around my jeans and another belt that one side rested against one hip tightly and the other side loosely on my upper thigh. I brushed my teeth and brush my hair as fast as I could. I put my cologne on and ran out the bathroom door to see it only was five fifteen. I sighed and slowed down. I liked being early but this was way to damn early. So I put my shoes on and my blue jacket on as well. I walked down the stairs to see Joey going into the kitchen. I followed suit and sat down at the kitchen table. He turned around and jumped; I guess he was surprised that I was there.

"Damn that was fast." Joey poured a glass of milk. It looked like his hands were greased up again from working on cars at his job. Joey never went to college only went straight into working on cars. He came and sat across from me.

"Shit Joey why don't you wash you hands first before you touch anything else?" I said angrily. He just glared straight back.

"Well at least you didn't have to work today so don't go there with me." Chugging down his milk he tried to look at me at the same time but failed when he got milk on his shirt. I just smirked.

"Well great job dumbass." Joey cleaned up his mess and sighed as he was going to smell like milk for the rest of the night. Joey just shook his blonde hair out of his face.

"So are you still worried about this Jeff guy? I mean yeah we met him before penalty of times Yami and you used to like him what happened?" I knew that question was going to come fucking up my day when he got back. I should have not told him that at all yesterday. Then again Joey and I have been friends since the beginning of our school life back on the first day of kindergarten. Joey was like a very close brother and I could tell him anything and he would keep that quite from everyone else if I told him too.

"I'm around Tea more then you are now days Joey….If you ever saw them both together I swear he looks at her as if she's a prize and that started to happen back in June. I just want to go sit down and talk to him how he shouldn't treat her like that. It's just not fucking right at all." I said shaking my head. "I also hate how he's been over controlling her lately and how he's been late to a lot of things they have been doing." I said trying not to let my temper get to me. When it comes to Tea I get very mad if she doesn't get treated right…then again that's because I like her…a lot and I just can't go up to her and tell her that since she has a boyfriend.…Damn I'm such a fucking chicken. I bet I could be way better then that son of a bitch though.

I sighed. She helped me through a lot when I broke up with Ashley after finding out she cheated on me; it hurt like Hell. I was in love with Ashley…but after Tea helped me out I found out that I've been in love with her ever since I saw her. Her brown silky hair touching her shoulder, her ocean blue eyes catching my purple eyes every time where I just want to stare and drown in them. I would love to touch her soft skin and specially her lips. God the last time and the first time I ever kissed her was back in our last year of high school. She had such soft lips…softer lips then any other girl I have kissed. She was such like a goddess to me.

"Earth to day dreaming Yami!" Joey had his hands in a circle shape over his month making him sound louder. I hit him in the head.

"I was not day dreaming." I said to him. A evil smile ran across his face.

"Oh really? Then what did I say?" I looked around then put my head down in defeat. He just laughed at me. "I said, 'You're just over reacting. I don't think he would look at her like that since I would have saw it the last time I saw them three weeks ago together.'"

"Whatever man. You just weren't paying attention." I never truly saw Joey think like the way he was at that moment. It was rare to see him think things through. Joey can be smart at times but usually he never tries. If he does that means I'm in huge fucking trouble at this moment. If he found out that I was in love with Tea this would be really bad…he would never let me live it down…or would he? Then again it was my fault I said way too much for my likings for him to know. I saw him cock his head to the left and looked at me hard.

"Do you like her? And if you do don't deny it." I sighed as I put my head in my hands.

"Yeah but like is an understatement…I think I'm fucking in love with her." I mumbled where he could barely here me.

"Oh My God! Are you serious dude? Is that why you don't go on dates anymore like you used to?" I nodded. I looked up to see him smiling big at me.

"Please don't do any funny Ideas. She's already happy with Jeff even though I know he's not good enough for her. It also hurts to see her kiss someone else…Just don't tell anyone alright?" He sighed and nodded.

"I promise man I won't tell a soul in till you tell me to." He saluted me. "Also try to remember not to cuss in front of her. She hates that." I just smirked at him.

"Why do you think I cuss a lot in front of her? I want her to get annoyed. It's funny." I said looking at the clock. It was now five forty five. I saw out of the corner of my eye. Joey was just shaking his head back and forth.

"I thought you were a gentlemen?" He empathized the word 'gentlemen'. I nodded.

"I am but Tea knows me very well so really I can get by with rules with her…if you know what I mean." He just nodded. I got up telling him I was going to leave early. I walked out the front door with my keys. I looked over at our new neighbor's yard. I saw him come walking over here. He looked like just any adult just druggier. He had been bothering us the last couple of weeks. "Hey um I don't mean to bother you but do you think you can give me a ride to the store?" I sighed I didn't have time for this but I went ahead and told him to get in my car. While I drove him to the store I just hoped this would be the last time I would see him. I looked over and saw him pull out a cigarette and a lighter.

"Hey you can't smoke in here." I said politely. He didn't answer and just exhaled the smoke. Now that really fucking ticked me off. I hated people that smoked in my car. It happened a couple of times but one guy back talked me and I punched him in the face. It just put a smell to my car that I hate. I mean yeah I don't care if people smoked or not but it's their lives. Just in my car where I'll smell it for hours, yeah it ticks me off. I pulled up in front of the store and he got out.

"Hey do you think you can take me back home in a few minutes?" He asked me as he dropped his cigarette bud to the ground and stomped it.

"Sorry I have somewhere to go." I said. He just nodded and shut the door. Fuck. That was the last time I would talk to him. I drove to the parking lot of Harvard since that's where Tea was living at…well at the dorms. This year she had one all to herself. Which will probably be different for her but I bet she'll love it…since last school year she had to share a dorm with a complete weirdo. I looked at my clock to see that I was actually on time since the store was out of the way it made me be on time. Well there goes my reputation. I laughed at myself, she wouldn't be noticing that at all. She'll probably just come out her and think I have been sitting her for about ten minutes. She doesn't need to know or she will never let me live it down…her and Joey both I sometimes wonder if they just gang up on me like that for fun.

I saw her in a mini jean jacket with her black top and red flowing skirt. She looked really beautiful today but I couldn't tell her that. Me, myself and I being a fucking chicken again. She smiled at me and got into the car the first thing she asks me why it smells like smoke. I knew she would notice it right off the bat.

"Waz up?" I asked her instead of answering. It made her laugh but I knew it wouldn't be long before she wanted answer and I was right.

"You know that new next door neighbor we just got? Well he was looking for a ride and he has been driving us up the wall so I told him I could drop him off on my way to pick you up. So on our way there he pulled out a fucking cigarette and lit it in my car. I told him he couldn't fucking smoke in my car. He didn't listen. When I dropped him off He asked if I could pick him back up. I told him fuck no and drove off." She wagged her finger at me every time I said fuck. I so wanted to stick my tongue out at her for the hell of it but just thinking about that guy really pissed me off.

"Did you tell him with all the f words in it?" I shook my head when she asked that.

"I should have but I didn't, I told him off nicely like I usually do." I knew she was proud of me since the way she looked. Her smile and her head held up a little bit higher then before.

Tea was a dancer in college and wanted to be a famous dancer in the future. I saw her dance a million times and I could never get over it. Her legs just looked amazing in those dance outfits…really any clothes she had looked amazing on her. I sighed. I looked over to see her in her own little world. I wondered if I should give her my present now or wait till the restaurant.

I decided to give it to her now so that Jeff wouldn't be here to see it. There were red lights up ahead so I stopped. I pulled a brown sack that I got from the liquor store yesterday out and gave it to her. "Happy twenty first birthday Tea." I said smiling like an idiot. She pulled out the Vodka bottle and she smiled. We all knew she could drink straight vodka and that's exactly what she asked me to get her for her twenty first birthday. I pulled out something extra that I knew she had been wanting for a long time.

Her face lit up when she saw the rose necklace. It had cost me a lot to get it. She hurriedly put it on with excitement after saying something along the lines of thank you and the rest I didn't hear. I just couldn't help but smile. She then hugged me as tight as she could and I could barely drive. Her sent of strawberries was intoxicating. When she let go I wished she could have hugged me a bit longer but if that had happened I would have got us both in a wreck.

"Your welcome. I hope you like it." Out of the corner of my eye she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Of course I do South Carolina dude…and like is an understatement. I love it!" She had pulled a mirror out of her purse so she could look at the necklace around her neck. I knew I had gotten the right gift for her.

"Okay Washington State dudet." I said gangsterly again to make her laugh but instead I got an eye roll, typical, when I smiled at her. I saw our turn into the restaurant and pulled in. I got out of my black Mustang with her following me. She stopped to wait for a seat. Instead I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bar area. Her hand felt soft and warm I didn't want to let go but I had to when we sat down. I pulled out my cell phone to look at the time. Jeff was late again. I was going to punch that jackass if he didn't show up soon.

"Your boyfriend isn't fucking here yet and he is five minutes late." I said my hands turning into fist. I really didn't want her to see that but she did. She just wasn't a girl that should be treated late all the time or getting controlled. She was a girl that really need the love and the early on time thing and stuff like that. I gotten on to Joey before for being late and told him something that made him get to his dates early it was funny…specially when he got up late…now that was even funnier. Just Joey was an exception…Jeff was with the girl that I loved and he was making her wait. It just made me pissed off by the second.

"Yami he's not raised like you. Besides he had work today." I just glared at her. If I was him I would have took the whole day off to be just with her and look at her all day.

"So what. He should be here on time…is that why you had me pick you up instead of him?" I asked her. Just because he had to work. Ha! If I had to work and I couldn't get off I would have picked her up anyways but I guess that was just me. She nodded. "I should just fucking talk to him so that he knows to treat you better." I said still trying to not lose my temper she knew me well so if she saw that she would change the subject soon.

"No Yami. The way you've been acting around him it might turn out into a fight and I don't want that right now." I sighed and nodded. She was right it was her birthday and if she didn't want me to punch his fucking lights out then so be it. Just if he did one thing wrong to Tea I was going to kill him. With those crazy looks in his eyes when he sees her just sickens me. If she ever calls me because he hurt her I swear I was going to hunt him down and if I get to tell him that he better be fucking scared.

"Yami why haven't you taken any pictures? I hate them an all but it's just not like you." I looked away shamefully as she brought me out of my thoughts; so she notices me not taking any pictures of her. I always took pictures to annoy her all the time. I thought it was funny when she didn't but it was fun to take pictures of her because of her beauty.

"You're just lucky at the moment….Somehow my fucking camera broke. I got all of my pictures off of it and the next day when I tried to turn it on it just wouldn't turn on at all. So tomorrow I have to get a new camera." My camera was old but it was my favorite camera since I got it when I graduated high school from my parents…it was with my new car. Anyways cameras like the one I had only last two years but if you take really good care of them and take pictures with it properly then it could last a long time.

Something caught my eye and I looked up and glared. Jeff was coming toward us all cocky looking. I swear I didn't know what he had that I didn't. Well I do know one…the guts to ask her out but besides that I swear it was fucking nothing. I had the awesome and wired eye color look and he didn't. He was just average…is that what I had to go to average? I liked myself being hot but I just didn't see how she saw something in him.

Jeff didn't look at me at all he just stared at Tea and kissed her. I just so wanted to fucking puke my guts up. He gave her a box as he started into her eyes….I really just couldn't take it I just wanted to get up and leave…but his eyes weren't like her eyes. I could tell he wanted something from her and at that moment I started to think what he wanted….She opened the box to see a bracelet with charms on it. She had a disappointed look on her face but it only lasted half a second where he couldn't see it. I felt so happy….till she frenched kissed him. I so wanted her lips on me not him! He didn't fucking deserve it! So I coughed making them part.

"If you two are going to start doing this in front of me. Then get a room." I said playfully letting Tea know I wasn't going to go and get into a fight with him. Jeff laughed at what I said. It just made me more want to punch him but he was lucky that Tea was there.

"Okay man we won't kiss in front of you like that….when are you going to get another girlfriend Yami?" I just shrugged. Why should I when I was in love with Tea? Oh wait a minute I forgot no one but Joey knows this.

"I'm not really interested at the moment. Only dates every now an then." Jeff just nodded as the bartender, William, came over here to us. William and I used to be best friends when I worked here and I need to ask him if I could work here again. No one else knew it, but the other works, but William was the boss of the restaurant. He just loved to work as a bartender here sometimes. He got our orders on food and our drinks. I got Vodka because I wanted it to burn down my throat seeing what Jeff and Tea kiss like that. Really I needed poison to get that vision out of my head. I would have drink more too but I had to drive Tea home so I didn't want to wreck on our way back.

Tea and Jeff talked most of the time and she drank a lot. I mean a lot. More then last years party that we went to. I knew when she was going to get this drunk she wouldn't remember a thing that happens to her. I excused myself to go talk to William about getting my job back here again. He said I could. I came back and saw Jeff talking to her but it was different I stayed behind him and listened to what he was saying.

"Hey baby you want to go to my place tonight?" He asked her sweetly but I knew it meant a fucking different thing with the way he started to get closer and kissing her neck. I felt my blood boil. I walked over there and saw Tea. She went a little over bored so she wouldn't be able to remember this at all.

"Fuck you Jeff. You know she doesn't want to have sex with you till she's married to you." I said angrily. He got up and stood in front of me.

"That's all you want from her too. But yes I want to have sex with her but I'll wait till then." I pushed him against the wall and I knew William was watching me now since I heard him say Yami, really loud.

"Listen here you son of a bitch. If you ever fucking hurt her in anyway I swear I will kill you." I felt someone grab my arms and pull them behind me. Jeff just smirked and told me good day. I watched him kiss Tea on the forehead and walked out. I turned around to see William.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked him. He just shook his head.

"Yami I didn't want you to get into a fight alright?" I sighed and nodded I picked Tea up and took her to my car. I wasn't going to leave her at her dorm so my house would be better. She was sound asleep which was good for me. I so wanted to go back and kill him now. I knew he was on the drunk side saying that but I knew he just wanted her virginity then after that nothing to do with her at all.

I brought her inside the house to see Joey in the second room asleep. I went upstairs and put her in my bed. When I was putting the covers over her she looked up at me. "Go to sleep Tea." I said a bit to stressed. When I knew she was fully asleep I walked to my bedroom door and looked at her one more time before I went down stairs to go to sleep in the living room. "Night my love." I said closing the door quietly.

12345678910

**Dancer: Yes this is located in the U.S because for this story it was easier that way( don't ask me why because it just was) and I wanted Yami to have a bit of a southern accent….I don't know why but I just wanted too. Lol. I don't know much about photographing so please just go with what I have. I did look up a couple of things for it but yeah....if ya know what I mean. I probably don't make since. I'm tried so sorry if I don't just ask me in your review if I don't. I hope that this is good so far and sorry for it being long for the first chapter. Please R&R. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Dancer: I worked hard to get this done. Anyways I'll be starting a new update thing…I'll be updating each story that I have twice in a row….for ex. This story I write a chapter then I post it and write another chapter then post again. Then I go to the next story and do the same then the next. I hope that's alright with y'all. Also there will not be anymore copy and paste thing on here. Why? Because they sort of give away a lot in my mind so I will not put them on here but I will still put the song verse on here. Thanks to all reviewed last chapter…once again I'm to lazy to put the names down.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and Jeff. **

**

* * *

****Song Verse**

**I've gotta bust you outta here somehow****  
I've never seen your heart this tired  
I've never seen your spirit held down  
I know that you say  
This is what you get  
For being a bad child  
But I know this will be your reward  
In just a little while  
In just a little while**

**Testing the Strong Ones By Copeland **

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

**Tea's POV**

I didn't know what it was but it smelt really good….It short of smelled like chocolate cookies my grandma used to cook for me when I came over to her house for the day, or after school sometimes…but that was back in Washington. I sighed. I missed her a lot. I haven't seen her for about two years now. I wonder what she was doing at this moment. I heard someone open the door. I didn't dare open my eyes to see who it was coming into my dorm room…I locked it didn't I? So I pretended that I was asleep then to open my eyes to see who it was….maybe it was Jeff? No it couldn't have been. Jeff couldn't brake through a door to save his life…unless it was to save another ones life then maybe.

The food smell was a lot stronger now and my headache started…Great and I felt awful…I hated stupid hangovers….this was why I never liked to drink a lot. I felt the bed dip down a bit at my feet. Weird…why would the person come in and sit down? I still didn't dare open my eyes to see this person. I also did not want to see the light either. It was going to hurt my eyes. It always has when I got a hangover. So I wasn't ready to see the world this morning or whatever time it was.

A sound from my stomach made me want that really good smell to eat it. The more I started to be more aware of my surroundings the more I noticed this was not my bed. This bed was more soft then the one in the dorms. Did I go home with someone? God I hope I did not go home with some pervert…maybe I went home with Jeff or Yami…but I had to go home with Yami right?, since he was taking me home afterwords…or what happened if he got killed or Jeff for that matter? I didn't like those thoughts at all. If Yami died I would be rotting away slowly…if Jeff had died I would go kill myself.

"I know you're awake." I heard that familiar deep/southern accent voice coming from the foot of the bed. I sighed but for relief though. I thought he might have been dead! I opened my eyes where they were squinting from the light. I so hated this, my head started to pound like crazy but I shifted into a sit position on the bed to see Yami with a tray of food. I looked around to see that I was in his room. His bed covers and sheets were blue while his bed was a queen size bed. The walls were white and there were pictures and drawings all over these walls. There was no T.V. in this room but there was a computer facing the bed. It was on a desk and his old camera was right next to the computer. His bathroom door faced the right side of the bed as his closet faced the left side of the bed.

"Yes I'm awake." The words came out all choppy out of my mouth…it sounded like I was horse. Yami quickly handed me some milk and I chugged it down. My throat felt a little better from it being really dry. It was probably like that because of how much I drank last night. I looked at the food that was on the tray. It was chocolate chip pancakes (no wonder where the chocolate chips came from) and bacon. I smiled as I took the tray a way from his hands.

"Thanks." I said not as horse as I was.

"Your welcome," He took the glass that I chugged the milk from off the night stand where I had put it. "I better get you more of this." He then left the room. He was acting a bit weird and I really didn't like it. He would have made fun of me for drinking to much or he would have ask a couple of questions of something random to make me laugh after getting a hangover….I wondered what really happened last night. So I decided that I would ask him when he would come back…unless it was family problems again.

I ate the rest of the food; it felt good eating the food till it hit me. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I had always had a reaction after so many hours after I drank. I never knew why but I did. I felt someone pull my hair where puke wasn't getting on my brown hair. "I forgot Tea. I shouldn't have let you eat just yet. I'm sorry." I could tell Yami felt really guilty about it. He handed me a towel as I got up from the toilet. I flushed it; I wiped my mouth and put it in the towel hamper. I always thought it was funny but Yami was really organized person….

Sometimes I wondered if he still had Obsessive-compulsive disorder or OCD for short. Joey and Tristan (and his family) used to tell me that when Yami was a child like at the age of seven. Yami always had to do everything right, and if it didn't feel right he would have to do it over and over again (like washing his hands, if it just didn't feel right at all then he would do it again). Specially if you got one thing wrong like putting something in the wrong spot he would get mad and would put it in the right spot himself and it would have to be exactly lined up with the other things. His parents got worried so they took him to the doctor. That's when they found out that he had Obsessive-compulsive disorder. As he grew older the more it became less noticeable. Really Yami was the opposite his doctor would tell him that because, the teenagers and adults that have OCD they already had it when they were children but didn't know it till they were teens or adults. Of course the older they got the worst it sometimes gets. Yami started off bad till it just got really mild. So the only time now that you could tell he had it was his room. It was all organized and neat looking like if no one had touched a thing. Yami just hated it when people mess his room up but usually he never said anything to them. He would just fix it right then a there. Just he has gotten better to the point where he would just leave it all a mess till no one was around then he would start cleaning everything. So I guess instead of saying still had he does have.

I also had asked him once when we got out of high school if OCD ever bothered him. He had told me no and he never really thought about it….When he was younger though it really did had an effect on him. Well that's what he told me.

I looked up at him and hugged him. "It's alright Yami thanks for letting me stay." I felt him stiffen under my touch when I hugged him. He had always seemed to do that when I hug him. "Why am I here instead at my dorm?" I asked him. His expression changed. This expression had only happened a couple of times that I've been best friends with him. It was a, 'I'm not going to tell you because I want to protect you so I'm going to Lie about it.' I've only seen it twice with Ashley and once with his parents. And I really didn't want to think about those times because they were bad. He had lied to them for a good reason since he didn't want them evolved or someone said something about that person and it was just too bad to tell. I didn't mind if he lied to me it could be something that I didn't want to hear. Just I was going to be curious for a while though on what it was that he was about to hide from me.

"Well I didn't want you at your dorm alone drunk and Joey wanted to say happy birthday to you anyways so I just bought you here." He paused looking at me for a second and stepped back from our hug. "I hope that's alright." I just smiled at him.

"Of course it is. Then again why didn't Joey text me yesterday?" I saw that Yami was trying to muffle a laugh. Joey was usually the one that would say happy birthday last but not this late. Tristan even text me yesterday. I sighed. I bet he had forgotten.

"He dropped his phone." Yami said laughing. I didn't really understand what that meant. Joey dropped his phone all the time. So what was so different now? "He dropped it in the toilet and you don't even want to know what he was doing." Yami finished hiding his laugh again. I slapped my face to my head.

"Thanks for the mental image." That's when he laughed really hard; his face turned red then looked at me.

"You are very welcome." I pushed passed him to get back to the bedroom. I sat on his bed and wrap the comforter around me making me all nice and toasty. He went to his computer and turned it on. Yami only at least checked his email three times a day. Once in the morning, once in the afternoon and once right before he went to bed. I'm sure he didn't check it last night since he let me sleep in his room. As he checked his emails I began to wonder about Jeff. Yami hadn't said a thing about him but then again he wouldn't since for some reason he was mad at Jeff. I was still trying to figure that Idea out but I had nothing. I saw my purse on the ground next to the bed. I picked it up and pulled my phone out. I had no text messages or missed calls. I bet Jeff was still asleep but it was weird though. Usually he would text me when he got home. I couldn't take it anymore; I had to know what happened last night. I looked over at Yami to see him still reading his emails then he finally logged out of his Yahoo account.

"Yami what happened last night and what about Jeff?" When I said Jeff his back stiffened a little. I sighed. I wish he just didn't have that hatred toward Jeff. I loved Jeff to death and I was going to tell him soon. Sometimes I just wished that he would propose to me but he hasn't said that he loved me either besides I love you but not the real confession. We had been saying I love you since we started going out so it really didn't mean anything.

"You and Jeff just talked as I got my job back as a bartender there. Nothing really big Tea. You sound like something might have bad happened." He put his computer into stand by. I sighed with relief I was glad nothing bad had happened. He excused himself to go down stairs. I looked at the bracelet that was on my wrist. I felt guilty of being disappointed of it. I loved it now. Even though I asked him to get my something really expensive (since he works for a company that he has to travel around the U.S. and prompt it. He gets about fifty dollars an hour for that job.) And I guess he couldn't get it so he got something that I should love. I looked closely at the ballerina charms. I wasn't disappointed anymore about it at all. Since it was from the person I was in love with I should love it. That was exactly what I was going to do. Besides the more I looked at it the more I was happy with it.

The door opened again and I saw Joey come in. He looked happy as he pulled an envelope out. "Happy Late birthday Teaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Joey yelled as he tripped and fell face first. I heard a moan from him and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Is that my birthday present? You falling?" I said mockingly. He got up and glared at me but his dorky smile soon returned quickly.

"That's if ya want." Joey handed me the envelope. I opened it to see a birthday card. I read it and it had twenty bucks in it. I immediately hugged him.

"Thanks Joey." He hugged me back and let go.

"Your welcome." Joey sat down beside me and I swore he was going to fall asleep. Joey was the only person I saw that was that lazy. His favorite things to do were eating and sleep. I got up when I saw his eyes shut. I went to Yami's closet and looked around for a box. It was a box that had extra clothes in it just in case if I came over and forgot my clothes. It had at least five pairs of clothes in there. I pulled out a blue tank with zebra strips out and jeans. I had only one pair of shoes here and they were flip flops. I closed the closet door so I could change. Once I opened the door Joey was gone. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and then I walked out of the room and went down stairs to see the both of them in the kitchen.

Yami was texting on his phone. It was probably his brother, since Yami only texted Joey, Tristan, Yugi and I. Joey was of course getting food out of the fridge, it looked like syrup and butter and then I saw about five chocolate chip pancakes on a plate. I rolled my eyes. He was such a pig. I sat next to Yami on the counter next to the stove since he was leaning his back against the stove. I looked over his shoulder to see that he was texting his brother. He pushed send and looked over his shoulder at me.

"Are we being noise?" Yami asked me. I just smiled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Yami." My legs started to swing back and forth as I put my hands on the counter to lean forward a bit. "So were you texting your brother?" He rolled his eyes and looked back at his phone.

"Yeah, the next time I see him, which will be at Thanksgiving, he wants me to see his new girlfriend." Oh my gosh! Yugi having a girlfriend! Yugi was one that only went on dates never a girlfriend. I felt like Yugi was growing up on us all.

"Awwww that's so sweet." I said to Yami. Yami gave me this look that looked like he was saying, 'what the heck?'.

"Tea he's twenty for god's sakes. Now I have to fucking mess with him now." I punched him in the shoulder for the f word.

"Don't mess with your brother." I watched Joey clabber his pancakes and ate with his mouth open. I had to look away. So I watched Yami and his phone instead.

"Why can't I? I've always mess with him. Seriously now I'll start saying things to him to get him paranoid." Yami texted something really fast as he talked. I didn't know how he did it but he just text really fast.

"Because there are pay backs." I jumped off the counter and headed toward the fridge. I got a water bottle out of the side of the fridge door and took a huge gulp of it. It was nice and cold feeling down my throat. I then walked back over to Yami who was watching me then went back to his phone.

"And pay backs a bitch right?" He asked me. This time I kicked him in the hip. His reaction was funny. I fell on the floor laughing. His right hand went to his right hip as his phone stayed in his left hand. His face was priceless as he stared at me in shock. I even heard Joey laugh. "What the hell was that for!?" He asked me a little bit too loud. I sat up off the ground. My hands were behind me; supporting my weight as I leaned on them.

"Well you did say pays backs a b right? Well just think about it." I was laughing again at his face. It was every once in a while you can get him very clueless of what you were talking about. He was totally dumbstruck. Joey put his plate in the sink as he came by us. I was surprised that he wasn't really thinking. I wondered if he knew what I was talking about. Joey can either be really dumb or really smart. It just depended on what he wanted to do with his brain at that moment but usually it was dumb. He never thought things through. I watched Yami more as he texted something and looked back at me.

"Just because I fucking cuss right?" I tried to kick him in the shin but he moved before I could.

"Yup….Why did you look dumbstruck about it in the first place." He just shrugged.

"Because I thought you were talking about something else then that." I wondered what he had meant by that but I really didn't want to know either. He was a guy and all guys…well almost all of them seem to think bad thoughts. Yami looked over at the clock which said it was almost noon and looked back between Joey and me. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"Hey Tea, do you want to go to the store with us today? While I get my camera and Joey at least look at the phones. Even though Joey has to go to a phone store to look and buy a new phone but he could still look at some." I nodded. I wanted to go….that is when I noticed my head wasn't hurting anymore. Usually it hurt for a couple of more hours but I wasn't really worried about it. It was already a wired day; especially when you hang out with Joey and Yami. It would be a lot more fun if Tristan was here since him and Joey fight all the time.

Yami quickly ran upstairs to get something then came back down with his wallet and keys in hand. He had also brought my purse down for me. I smiled and thanked him. Joey went to his room also and got his jacket and his wallet as well. I would have to remember that these two just leave there wallets everywhere so that meant I could steal some money. Well not really but to teach them a lesson.

Yami locked the door behind us and I saw the new next door neighbor staring at us and jogged over to us. I could have sworn that Yami rolled his eyes; even not turning around I could tell that he was….and Yami might have been a bit ticked off too. The guy I swore was like slow jogging. He wore very ripped jeans( I think I saw some of his boxers) a black faded shirt and he looked like he was old when really he was not. He really needed to stop smoking, or whatever he was doing. He stopped on the opposite side of Yami's black Mustang.

"Hey can you guys give me a ride to the store again?" His voice was choppy as if he just in haled a bunch of smoke from a building that was on fire. His eyes were creepy. His stare that was on me for a couple of seconds longer then Yami and Joey. I stepped a little behind Yami because it freaked me out a bit. Yami took a step forward where he leaned against his car.

"No, you smoked in my car last time and I didn't appreciate it. Specially the way you're looking at my friend right now I don't like that either. I suggest you go back to your house or find another way to the store." Yami said so seriously and politely it sort of scared me in a good and a bad way….The guy put up his hands.

"Sorry man I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." He said it so fake I could have swore Yami was going to punch him right now but I could tell he was trying to hold it back for some reason.

"Why sound so fake?" Yami moved away from the car and moved closer to the guy. The guy started to look a little nervous from the look Yami was giving him. I swear Yami was way over protective but then again the guy was freaking me out with the way he looked at me. I see guys look at me that way all the time but that one just freaked me out…then again his eyes looked really wired. They were all red looking like that as if he were high.

"Sorry man I don't usually say sorry. I'm sorry for staring at your friend like that alright? I just want a ride to the store and I promise I won't bother you again." Yami put his finger right on the guy's chest.

"Look here buddy. You fucking smoked in my car last time after I told you not to and your eyes look like you've been getting high so I don't want you near us ever again got that?" The man was shocked but ran off before Yami could make him answer. I could tell Yami was ticked off from him. I grabbed his wrist and he looked at me. He shrugged me off and went into the driver's seat. I opened the door to the passenger seat when Joey tried to shove me over. I pushed him back. After a couple of shoves more for the shot gun seat( the passenger seat) He got in face first and I pushed him into the back. I wasn't going to let Joey win this round. Joey and I have been in this little competition thing for a little over a year. We try to see who can get something first or gang up on our friends the most. Yami most of the time thought it was stupid, then again I couldn't blame him since we gang up on him all the time, but I could tell sometimes he was amused by us doing this.

As we, well really Yami since he was driving, drove to the store Yami looked a little better but still ticked off. Yami was driving with both hands on the steering wheel instead of one like he usually did. I sighed. All guys that looked at me ticked Yami off. I wonder why but then again I really didn't want to know or it could be him paying me back from me helping him get from his depression with Ashley. I needed to tell him to stop doing this since I was a big girl….just I knew he wouldn't anyways if I said something to him. He would find a reason to protect me still.

Yami pulled into Best Buy which took us fifteen minutes to get here since that was the closest Best Buy there was to Harvard. We walked in as Yami went straight to the cameras. Joey dragged me with him to look at the phones. Of course none of them were on his network so he got mad about that and he started to cuss under his breath. I whacked him in the head for it. He sighed and muttered 'sorry'. We went toward the cameras that wasn't to far away from the phones.

Yami was talking to some guy who held out two boxes to him. Yami looked a little ticked from the way his face looked but nodded and took the boxes. He didn't say anything as he passed us to the cash register. We both ran after him and when he got to the cash register up front, he put the boxes down and told the person that scanned it that it was under Christopher Motou that was paying it for him. The lady just looked confused.

"Why that famous Business man? Are you sure you know him?" Yami slap his hand up to his face.

"Of course I know him I'm his son Yami Motou!" He said as he pulled out his cell phone but before he could call his dad the manger came over and told the lady that it was from Christopher Motou and that he just got the money. The lady nodded and put the two boxes in a sack with out Yami giving her one piece of cash. Joey and I followed him outside. Yami got into the car and I could tell he sighed. He hated it when his parents got him something when he was going to get him it his self. I let Joey get in the back as I sat up front. I put a hand on Yami's shoulder.

"What's wrong Yami?" I asked him even though I knew what the answer was. He put his head against the steering wheel.

"I hate it when my dad does that. I told him the day before your birthday that I had to go buy a new camera since mine broke. I only had enough money to buy one that wasn't the one I wanted but somehow he called Best Buy here and told them that when I come in give me the DSLR camera and a Medium format camera. If you were wondering a DSLR camera are use for more of nature picture taking and some other things but that's the main one I like to take on these types of cameras. Then my new Medium Format camera is more like what I did with the Model picture taking…I did that one with my old DSLR only taking five good pictures where this camera can take more wider pictures for modeling taking then the DSLR. I hope that made sense to you two. Anyways now I owe my dad about twenty two thousand dollars for this….I know it's bad but it's not my fault….I'll save them some Christmas money though, making them not buy anything for me." I was surprised at how much the cameras were.

"How much was each one?" Yami sighed once again.

"The DSLR is eight thousand dollars while Medium Format is fourteen thousand dollars. That would have made me go bankrupt if dad didn't pay for it. I'm going to talk about this to him later but the thing is is that he had them shipped to Best Buy since there brand new." Yami groaned but started the car.

"Anywhere else you two would like to go?" He changed the subject, and I shook my head no. I was actually ready to get home and lie back down and sleep. I was starting to feel a bit of lack of sleep and it was making my head hurt again. Just my eyes felt more tried then my body did. It was weird when my body felt that way. I had also wondered what that meant but never did find out though.

"The phone store that has my network?" Yami looked through the rearview mirror to look at Joey seriously.

"Do you even have money to buy a new phone? Because I'm a little bit low or I would help you." Joey sighed in defeat and shook his head. Yami backed out and headed home. When he said he was a bit low on money I wondered if part of it had to do with my birthday present he got me. Oh well, he wouldn't tell me the price anyways if I asked him.

"Do you want to go back to our house or your dorm Tea?" Yami asked me looking at the road.

"At the dorm. I want to fall asleep again." He nodded as he got into the next lane. He then came up onto the turn in in the Harvard parking lot. He then parked. He asked me if he could come in and I said yes. He also told Joey not to touch anything while he was gone. I didn't hear what else he said since I had already shut the car door. He walked behind me to my dorm. I opened it with my key and we both walked in. My room was a mess and I looked at him to see him look a little frustrated. Probably with the room not being organized. His OCD acting up for the first time if it was that. Like I said before you could never really tell what Yami was thinking sometimes with his emotions sometimes saying the same things with other emotions. Even though most of the times I can usually see through which ones are which since we've been friends for a very long time.

"Tea I have a question." Yami said as he sat down on my bed. I looked at him confusedly. He would never really say I have a question, only if he wasn't comfortable on saying this question to me, really he would just ask the question then and there.

"What is it Yami?" He sighed it might have been difficult for him to say it but I knew it might have something to do with Jeff then and there. Then again I could be wrong since his face changed into emotionless one.

"Let's just say this guy is worried about his friend that is a girl. He's afraid that his friend will get hurt by her boyfriend really badly. He also heard that when her boyfriend was on the little of a drunken side that all he wanted from her is sex and that's it….What would you do?" I sat beside him…Was this what his problem was that he was afraid that Jeff would hurt me. I didn't believe him one bit when he said the sex part. Sure all guys wanted sex but I was positive that Jeff would wait till we were married. I sat down by Yami and put a hand on his arm. He looked away from me.

"Yami, I'll be fine trust me will you? I promise that Jeff wouldn't just want me for just sex Yami. I know he's going to wait till or if we ever get married one day. Just because he was on a little drunken side doesn't mean he meant it Yami….alright?" I could tell he looked very frustrated but he just nodded.

"Alright Tea I'll trust you on this one. Just thought to tell you know. If he hurts you in any way call me and I'll go kick his fucking ass. Got it?" I nodded.

"Thanks Yami." He just smiled.

"You're Welcome." He then hugged me and left. That was why he came in to ask me that then with Joey there. It would have been so much harder for him to ask me if Joey was watching. I sighed as I lay on my pillow. I was glad that tomorrow was Sunday so I could sleep in. After a couple of minuets I shut my eyes and feel asleep.

**Yami's Pov**

Never sleep on a damn couch unless you fucking have to. I hated this couch, well I love to sit on it but not to fucking sleep on it…..it's a pain in the ass….well I should say my whole body but ass sounds so much better and it's straight to the point….I think….I sat there counting the fucking cracks in the ceiling…I knew we had to get that fixed soon or sooner or later it was going to come down. So I dosed off and on but never really got any damn sleep. Thank god that yesterday I had more then twelve hours of sleep or I would have been dead when I got up. It was about seven in the morning when I got up off the fucking couch.

I felt like falling over each fucking step I took. How I hated to not have sleep. Hopefully Tea or Joey wouldn't wake up and see me like this…I was going to be an ass for a couple of hours since I didn't get my sleep. I looked around the kitchen it looked like a damn mess. How I don't like things to be messes. I sighed. I might as well clean the kitchen up. I swiped and mopped the floors. I wiped the counters and table down. Last but not least I cleaned the dishes. By that time I looked at the clock and saw it was almost ten. A couple of minutes later Joey came and sat at the table. He put his elbows on the table and jerked back.

"Dude! Why is the kitchen table all damn wet!?" He yelled. I rolled my eyes. Didn't he just see me putting up my cleaning stuff?

"Well dumbass I just cleaned the kitchen." Joey just looked at me if I was a really dumb person.

"Why the hell did you clean the kitchen?" I just shook my head. I got out stuff to make chocolate chip pancakes. It wasn't that hard to make. Just make it like regular pancakes then just put little chocolate chips in it. Every time I go to IHOP we all get the same thing.

"Because it's a free country?" I said as I put flour in a bowl. Joey put his head to the table and jerked back again. I held in a laugh. "Fine because I was awake at seven and I was bored. Besides you should have seen it earlier it was a pig sty……Joey?" I said Joey because I just thought just then that he might have something to do with it looking so horrible. Since the floor was all muddy, dishes were pilled up (even though those get piled up all the time anymore.), the counters were disgusting.

"Maybe?" Joey said smiling apologetically I shook my head. I got a large spoon and stirred the stuff that I put in the bowl. He better just be lucky that I was cooking and not him. Then again I would never let Joey cook in here after the last accident that I made him cook….He caught a couple of things on fire. Warning: Never let Joey touch anything….unless you know it's safe for him to touch…Like play-doh that little kids play with?…no that's dangerous for him too….

I let the conversation go by anyways. If I wasn't living with Joey in the first place this place would be a big mess under twenty four hours. Sometimes I even wonder how he fucking finds things in his room. Then again I cleaned his room once, I will not say anything about that experience because I think it made me afraid of going into his room now, and he told me he couldn't find a thing when I organized it. I always wondered why people that were messy, like him, could ever fine anything in a disorganized room. Oh well there loss if they can't fine their own shit.

"So how did yesterday go?" Joey asked me as he watched me put the first pancake on a plate. I also put a paper towel over it to keep it hot and not cool off as I cooked the other one. I really didn't want to remember yesterday. It was all great till her fucking shitless boyfriend said. He just wanted to have sex with her. Joey must have notice that I had stopped moving. "Yami, are you okay?" I moved my arm and made myself flip the cooking pancake.

"Yes, I'm damn to hell great I guess." I said. Just thinking about Jeff just really pisses me off. Joey got up and folded his arms and leaned against the counter and watched me cook. "Jeff just really pissed me off yesterday when Tea got all drunk. He I think was on the drunken side but he told me all he wanted from Tea is sex and I don't want Tea to get hurt Joey." Glancing at Joey I saw that he was actually thinking again. This was a damn bonus for me. Making Joey think two days in a row like this was pretty amazing for him to do. The next time we see Tristan, who is all the way in California trying to take care of damn family problems on his mom side. We all didn't know what the hell was going on but he told us he would tell us soon.

"Dude….maybe he was drunk because the way ya described him yesterday and now this. All guys want sex dude, including you and I. Maybe in different ways since you want to wait like Tea to have sex when you're married and stuff if ya know what I mean. I think you're just over reacting." My hand squeezed the handle of the specula that I had in my hands as I flipped another pancake….Was he right, that I was over reacting? I shook my head mentally. I wouldn't know till I found out from Tea….I would ask her later sometime after she gets up…which would be; I looked at the clock and saw it was ten thirty; she would probably wake up soon. So I put the last pancake on a plate for Tea and put a paper towel over it. I got some bacon out and put it in the microwave. It was left over bacon and I hoped she didn't notice. I grabbed it out of the microwave and put two pieces of bacon on it. I poured her a class of milk as well.

Walking into the living room I saw the couch a mess. I had to keep walking to make myself not pick it up. Ever since Tea started to go out with Jeff my OCD had been acting up, which was like back in March. I had my OCD where I didn't even damn notice it at all. I even let my room/dorm (from last year of my college year) go a couple of times. Of course no one noticed this since I usually went to there dorms. But still it had gone away latterly…I think but in my eyes it did. One day Tea met Jeff at a book store and somehow hit it off the right way. I didn't notice that I was cleaning every little thing I could till I cleaned Joey's room( that's when I cleaned his room). I had to force myself to stop and say it was bad. That's when I figured my OCD was acting up. I didn't want anyone to notice and lied to Joey that I was just tired of his room and it wasn't my OCD so yeah. I didn't want anyone to know that it was coming back….Just it wasn't my fault it was Jeff's damn fault! If he didn't show up I wouldn't have noticed any of this! At least yesterday it really didn't so up though in front of Tea or that jackass so that was good for me.

I stood outside my bedroom door and took a deep breath. I so did not want Tea to see me mad this morning. I decided that I would be nice to her and not cuss a lot to her today either. Give her a break from yesterday of me and all of my cussing. I let out that breath that I was holding after I counted to ten and opened the door. My blue covers were up to her chin and the light from the window above the bed shined brightly on here face. I sat down on the end of the bed right next to her feet. I didn't want to wake her just yet since I just wanted to watch her sleep then again I didn't want her food to become cold. I didn't know if she was awake either so I just told her that I knew she was awake.

I saw her eyes slightly open and squinted them from the light from the window hit her face. She looked at me first with the tray of food but then looked around the room. She didn't look really happy from being awake but she looked kind of weird as if she had a bad dream and was relived to be out of it. "Yes I'm awake." She sounded so hoarse that her words were all choppy. I felt bad letting her drink that much. I should not have let her but nooo, if Jeff wasn't talking to her the whole time and not letting me get a word in then I would have. I hope Tea didn't think something was wrong with me since I was pretty pissed off at Jeff again at that moment. I gave her the milk that I had also brought that I had even forgot that I had made for her. She chugged it down quickly and thanking me for it. I was glad that she could get something to drink since she didn't sound so hoarse but she still was.

"Your welcome." I told her as I took the glass from the night stand where she had sat it down. I put the tray on her lap and she seemed not to really notice me doing that. "I better get you more of this." I held up the milk glass and went out of the room before she could say anything.

I walked down the stairs slowly. I so didn't want to think about Tea's boyfriend today, I hope she didn't even bring him up but I knew she would since that's all she cared about it seems like. I know she cares about me but it's always Jeff. I guess I'm just jealous and needed to put a stop to my jealousy but I knew something just wasn't right about him so I had to say something to Tea later even what Joey said. I had to have her word. I should ask her when I get back. I thought as I poured her a glass of milk. I just had to know and hoped that this question wouldn't ruin her day.

I hurried quickly to my bedroom. I walked in there to see the bed empty and some sounds from the restroom. I quickly put the milk down and rushed in there. Tea was puking into the toilet. I so wanted to hurt myself then. I had forgot that Tea had this thing were she puked after so many hours when she drank and especially when she ate. I grabbed her hair so puke wouldn't get on her soft, brown, silky hair. "I forgot Tea. I shouldn't have let you eat just yet. I'm sorry." I said very guilty and sadly. I hoped she didn't think bad of me then again she never did but I just hoped she didn't at this moment. I remembered the last to times she drank but not this time. I felt so bad. She got up and flushed the toilet. I hurriedly got her and towel so she could wipe her mouth off. She threw the towel into the dirty towel hamper. Yes I had my stuff organized like that. Unlike Joey's bath room that just had everything thrown every where I had my stuff in hampers so you wouldn't see the stuff laying around and disgust people out.

She looked up at me and hugged me as tight as she could. I couldn't help but stiff up from it. She's hugged me millions of times but I felt like in heaven each time she hugged me but I never usually show it though…if I do I usually don't mean to. "Why am I here instead at my dorm?" She asked me…I froze in my tracks in my head. I didn't want to tell her about what Jeff said all of the sudden. It was like I afraid to ask her of what she thought about it. I didn't want to lie to her but I had to or I would feel as guilty as hell if I told her about it now…Maybe later I would tell her. I never liked to lie but I only had to do it twice before and that was it….Well big lies. I white lie all the time to my parents when I was in high school but still. I never lied to Tea. It just seemed too weird for me to do it but I was going to till later.

"Well I didn't want you at your dorm alone drunk and Joey wanted to say happy birthday to you anyways so I just bought you here." I said which was half true ever since Wednesday when Joey dropped his phone in the toilet he had been wanting to say happy birthday to her in person but I told him after Friday night, which was last night on her birthday. I looked at her and stepped back from her hug. I didn't want to step back like I did but I didn't want it to become to awkward for her or I either. "I hope that's alright." I said to her hoping that she bought all of this.

"Of course it is. Then again why didn't Joey text me yesterday?" I tried to hold a laugh in. Of course Tea would ask me that right after I damn fucking thought it. She might have been thinking he forgot about it but he didn't since he had been bugging me like I said.

"He dropped his phone." I said laughing. I saw her confused look on her face. I so wanted to tell her but I wanted to see how her mind worked at that moment. Being with Joey and Tristan I knew she would probably get this mental image right off the bat since they were always thinking dirty and bad thought. Then say them out loud. "He dropped it in the toilet and you don't even want to know what he was doing." I finished hiding my laugh again. She slapped her face to her head.

"Thanks for the mental image." That's when I laughed really hard; I could feel heat in my face from laughing this hard. I knew it would be true that she got it that fast. Later I could black mail her for this when she is at least expecting it. I looked at her after I got done laughing. She looked pissed at me. I told her that she was welcome but she pushed passed me to get to the bedroom. Yep. She was totally pissed. I turned around and watched her get back into my bed. I decided then to let her cool down to turn my computer on and look at my emails since I didn't look at them yesterday at all. Which is another thing that is weird from me not to do since it's like in my daily schedule. The only times I don't check my email is during Christmas and if there is a family reunion which happens like almost ever five to ten years.

After I turned my computer on I went onto my internet and put yahoo in the bar above. It loaded and showed me the homepage I went into signed in and signed in. My password wasn't that hard to think of if you just thought about it really hard. It was Yami Motou with secret love. I know it sounded really stupid but I usually change my pass word with the way I feel at that moment. I really do change my password like at the least every year. I clicked my inbox to see my emails. I saw Christopher Motou on one of the emails. I clicked on it to see what my dad had emailed me.

_I got a surprise for you. But I'm not going to tell you what it is. You are just going to have to figure it out yourself._

_Love,_

_You're Dad._

I sat there looking at the message. I had no Idea in hell what that meant at all. I replied back.

_I have no fucking Idea what you mean dad but if it's a surprise that I don't' like I swear I will quick your ass. Just kidding. _

_Love, _

_Your favorite son (even though you don't pick damn favorites) Yami._

After I sent that I looked at my other messages. Others were from my cousins in Oklahoma, Florida, and Georgia. Yes I have a lot of cousins. I only have one Uncle on my dad's side that has like five kids and on my Mom side I have two Uncles and two Aunts. My Uncles on my mom side were twins. They didn't look a like but they acted so much like each other though. One had one kid where the other had three. My Aunts one had four kids and the other had six. Yeah one huge family….just I usually don't see them till Christmas though. Only once a year and I only hang out with a couple not all of them.

One email caught my attention which was from my brother Yugi. He was right now living in Texas and just got his master business degree. He had got it in two years. Really quick but he had put all school work in front of everything else and as many classes as he could in that little amount of time. Dad had built a new building for his company. So my brother decided that he would take charge of that building for Dad which would take loads off Dad's shoulders but the last time I checked he was really busy to the point where he couldn't email me or text me, which is really saying something since me and him are like texting buddies. I clicked on the email to see what he sent me.

_Hey bro what's up? Anyways I need some advice. I have asked this girl out to be my girlfriend but I don't know what to do……I've been on dates before but this is my first girlfriend…do I do what I usually do in dates or…what?_

_Your only brother,_

_Yugi_

Hmmm I didn't really know what to put since I didn't know what he did on dates but I was going to tell him yeah since I usually did that with a girlfriend.

_Nothing much is really going on. Just the same old shit. Anyways I would yes but tell her more about you and do more physical stuff too then what you would on dates…if you know what I mean. If you don't just text me._

_Your only brother,_

_Yami._

Yugi's email was my last email to check. I logged out of my yahoo account and put my computer screen back to my desktop.

"Yami what happened last night and what about Jeff?" Well that just ruined my fucking day…well not really since Tea was there but bring up Jeff again made me mad. Why the hell did she had to bring him up? She knows that I hate his ass right now. If she's smart as I know she is she wouldn't have brought it up…or maybe once again I'm over reacting? God I really needed to stop with this over reacting shit. Thank you Joey for making me think this over reacting crap.

"You and Jeff just talked as I got my job back as a bartender there. Nothing really big Tea. You sound like something might have bad happened." I pressed the start button and pushed the stand by button on my computer. I excused my self from the room so that I could go clear my head. I didn't like it when Tea could see my temper when I was mad. I think I had got that from my Dad. He got mad as much as I did sometimes. Just he hated showing it in front of people and so did I. I picked up the blanket that I had left on the couch this morning. I folded it up and laid it on top of the couch top. I then put the pillows back where they belonged on the couch.

The next thing I knew I heard Joey scream Tea's name and something huge hit the floor. I had guessed it was Joey either getting pushed by Tea as Joke or Joey fell. We all know Joey is very unbalanced and he can't even walk in a straight line. I used to joke to him about it a lot. He would get mad at me but as his nature is his madness would go away quickly and laugh at it.

I walked out side to get some fresh air. It was a nice morning outside and I could feel the heat from the sun were I was standing. I sat on a chair that we had out there. I just stared at the sun that was now behind the trees. I so wish that my camera didn't break so I could take this amazing picture. A lot of people would ask why I thought a lot of the pictures I took of nature, landscape, or just the sky, that why they were amazing. I just told them that they didn't even have a photographer mind. I didn't even have a photographer mind till my freshmen year of High School. I had been taking pictures before but I didn't see the difference between a regular snap shot and a photographers snap shot till then. It made me boost my thoughts of becoming a photographer even more.

I felt a buzz in my pocket where I put my phone. I didn't remember putting it there unless I slept with it. I pulled it out to see who text me. I flipped my phone and saw one message. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't wait till my contract was over with my phone network or I would have gotten me a new phone by now. It was from my brother once again. He wanted to know what to do. I so wanted to get on an airplane and fly all the way to Dallas, Texas and kick his ass. He should know what to damn do. Well at least I could make fun of him for this. I text him back giving him a few Ideas.

Putting my phone in my pocket I walked inside to see Joey walking down stairs. "Did you fall again?" I ask him sarcastically. Joey just glared at me but nodded. I broke out into a smile and went and sat down in a chair and my brother text me again. I rolled my eyes. His text message said- 'Can you give me more advice please!'. I swear he was helpless, but I loved him and I was going to help him even though I thought his questions are stupid.

Instead of sitting in the chair I went over by the stove and leaned on it. I don't know why I wanted to do that but I didn't want to sit either so leaning on something was the best bet right now. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tea. She looked at me and my phone as I texted my little brother some other things about girlfriends.

I looked up to see Joey just now getting stuff to put on his pancakes. I rolled my eyes. He ate way to damn much….no wonder why his mom got on to him back in High School why there was no food in the house. I would laugh every time I was over there when she would say that to him. Then when I laughed she told us to go to the store….it is not fun going to the grocery store at all with Joey since he complains too much. My star went away from Joey to Tea who hopped up on the counter next to the stove. After I pushed the send button on the phone I looked over my shoulder to see her.

"Are we being noise?" I asked her. Her lips grew into a huge smile.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Yami." I watched her face for a minute as she leaned forward a bit and her legs started to move back and fourth. "So were you texting your brother?" I rolled my eyes at her and looked at my phone when I felt the buzz again.

"Yeah, the next time I see him, which will be at Thanksgiving, he wants me to see his new girlfriend." I said. Which was true which was this text message said anyways.

"Awwww that's so sweet." I heard her say to me. I gave her this weird look. What was so sweet about it? That he finally ask a girl to be his girlfriend or something else?

"Tea he's twenty for god's sakes. Now I have to fucking mess with him now." She punched me for saying the damn fuck word. I mean come on she should just let it go by now. Oh well that's Tea for ya.

"Don't mess with your brother." She told me. I rolled my eyes as I text my brother again. Why couldn't I mess with him about all of this? I mean come on his is funny if you ask me but then again I am not going to listen to her at all. Since I mess with my brother all the time when I see him or text him sometimes.

"Why can't I? I've always mess with him. Seriously now I'll start saying things to him to get him paranoid." I texted the message faster then the last.

"Because there are pay backs." She jumped off the counter and went straight on the b-line for the fridge. She got a water bottle out of the side of the fridge door and took a huge gulp of it. How I knew it was in the fridge door where I couldn't see well because I put them there. She then walked back over to me and then I looked back at my phone which buzzed again because of a stupid text message.

"And pay backs a bitch right?" I asked her. All of the sudden I felt this huge blow to my hip. I fucking hurt! I looked at her surprisingly. She fell to the damn floor laughing her ass off. My right hand went to my hip and my left phone held my phone in place. I was too shocked at her for doing this. I looked at Joey to see him laughing to. That just made me mad. "What the hell was that for!?" I asked her madly. I watched her get into a sited position on the ground. Her hands went behind her to support her weight as she leaned on them.

"Well you did say pays backs a b right? Well just think about it." She was laughing again at me. What the hell was she talking about now? I had to think on this for a couple of minutes. I hated to show people about me not thinking at all of what she was talking about. I saw Joey put his plate in the sink as he came by us….Well he was right next to Tea and watching me I felt a buzz and texted my brother again. Telling him good bye. I looked back at Tea. I had got what she said.

"Just because I fucking cuss right?" She tried to kick me again but I moved just in time before she did.

"Yup….Why did you look dumbstruck about it in the first place." I just shrugged.

"Because I thought you were talking about something else then that." I said. Hoping she wouldn't remember that one night in High School with all us of talking about something we probably shouldn't have been talking about but we did. It was really perverted since it was Joey and Tristan talking. That's all I need to say. I looked over at the clock and thought about how Tea should just go to the store with us….well really Best Buy but I call everything a Store since you can go in and buy stuff. So everything (even the gas station) we call a store.

"Hey Tea, do you want to go to the store with us today? While I get my camera and Joey at least look at the phones. Even though Joey has to go to a phone store to look and buy a new phone but he could still look at some." She nodded quickly. She got up off the floor as I walked out of the room. I put my phone back into my pocket.

I ran up the stairs to get my wallet and keys out of my bedroom. Before I left I grabbed Tea's purse and turned my computer off since I had left it on. I handed her her purse when I came back down. Joey came out with his wallet in hand with his green jacket that was faded on. It was a really old Jacket. He had got it in our last year of high school. I had told him that he needed to go and get a new one but he would say no and just were it all the time.

Once we were outside I locked the door. As I got off the porch I saw our stupid new next door neighbor jogging over to us. I sighed. I wondered what the hell he wanted know but he looked like he would fall over any minute and I stopped wondering. I didn't want him around us at all so it sort of ticked me off but then again it was my fault not saying that he shouldn't be around us any more. He came to a stop on the other side of my Mustang.

"Hey can you guys give me a ride to the store again?" I could tell he had been smoking and his eyes had a little bit of red to them then the last time I saw him. So he must have got recently high. He looked at me and Joey and his glare stood on Tea a bit longer then I would have liked them to. He shouldn't even be staring at her and it fucking pissed me off. She took a small step behind me and I knew right then that he scared her. So I took a step forward toward my car and leaned against it. Trying to look as causal as I could.

"No, you smoked in my car last time and I didn't appreciate it. Specially the way you're looking at my friend right now I don't like that either. I suggest you go back to your house or find another way to the store." I said so seriously and politely it scared the neighbor. I could tell in his body langue that he was sort of on the scared side.

"Sorry man I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." He sounded so fake when he said sorry that I just wanted to go over there now and kick his ass. Just I was going to be good and not do that.

"Why sound so fake?" I moved away from my car and moved closer to the guy. The guy started to look a little nervous from the look I was giving him. I walked closer and closer to him where I was right in front of him. There was more red in his eyes that I saw now and it disgusted me.

"Sorry man I don't usually say sorry. I'm sorry for staring at your friend like that alright? I just want a ride to the store and I promise I won't bother you again." I put my pointing finger right on his chest.

"Look here buddy. You fucking smoked in my car last time after I told you not to and your eyes look like you've been getting high so I don't want you near us ever again got that?" He fucking ran off because he was too shocked to say something back. Damn that makes me pissed off. I would have loved to kick his ass at that moment. I felt something grab my wrist and I looked down to see Tea. I shook her off of me and went straight toward the driver's side to get into my seat. I started the car and waited for the two to stop fighting over the passenger seat. I so hated it when they were on the competitive side like this. I so wanted to grab the two and just put them in the car since my patients was thin. Next thing I knew Joey went head first into the back seat and Tea go in. I held a smile back for her victory.

I drove down the road to the store I drove with both of my hands because I was pissed off. I drive with both of my hands that way so just in case we don't get into a damn wreck. I looked at Tea in the corner of my eye it was looking at me too but I don't think she noticed me looking at her or she would had turned away or said something to me. I looked in the review mirror to look at Joey. He was rubbing his head.

I pulled into Best Buy and turned the car off. I got out and so did Tea. Joey had a hard time since getting out of the back in Mustangs were a bit hard to do. We walked in; I went straight for the cameras. I looked behind me real quick to see Joey dragging Tea to the phones. That was fine with me since it might take a while to look at cameras for me. I didn't have a lot of money in the bank because of the present I bought for Tea. So I might have to go with a cheap camera fro now which will piss me off but at least it's something compared to nothing.

"Are you Yami Motou?" I heard someone say beside me. I turned to my left so I could see them. He was an employee here He had also held to boxes.

"Yeah why?" I asked him wondering why he would know me. Dad never let us on T.V. so no one knew what I looked like unless they got the information from my Dad. Now he has said what are names are though.

He handed me the two boxes and I looked confused. "These are from your father. He has already paid for them. Just take it up to the front and tell them. They'll scan it and you may leave." I was very ticked off. Very ticked off. Why the hell would he buy these for me? I took the boxes and looked at them. They were the DSLR and medium-format camera. I was even more ticked off now. I loved it how my Dad got me the most expensive cameras around but I hated it when people got me something that I was going to try and get. I didn't fee right when people bought me things out of the blue so now I was going to try and pay my Dad back with out him knowing it.

I started toward the front and passed my friends. I really didn't want to talk to them at that moment. I just wanted to get out of there. I walked up the cash register and told her who had bought these. She didn't believe me and that made me more pissed off. I slapped my hand up to my face.

"Of course I know him I'm his son Yami Motou!" I said as I pulled out my cell phone but before I could call my Dad the manger came over and told the lady that it was from Christopher Motou and that he just got the money. The lady nodded and put the two boxes in a sack with out me giving her one piece of cash. I quickly left and let Joey and Tea catch up to me when we got to my car. I got into my car and sighed. I felt a hand on m shoulder as I looked at Tea who was now in the car.

"What's wrong Yami?" She asked me. I bet she knew what it was since she was right there standing there with me as the lady scanned the fucking stupid boxes.

"I hate it when my dad does that. I told him the day before your birthday that I had to go buy a new camera since mine broke. I only had enough money to buy one that wasn't the one I wanted but somehow he called Best Buy here and told them that when I come in give me the DSLR camera and a Medium format camera. If you were wondering a DSLR camera are use for more of nature picture taking and some other things but that's the main one I like to take on these types of cameras. Then my new Medium Format camera is more like what I did with the Model picture taking…I did that one with my old DSLR only taking five good pictures where this camera can take more wider pictures for modeling taking then the DSLR. I hope that made sense to you two. Anyways now I owe my dad about twenty two thousand dollars for this….I know it's bad but it's not my fault….I'll save them some Christmas money though, making them not buy anything for me." I didn't even look at her when I told her how much they were.

"How much was each one?" I sighed again.

"The DSLR is eight thousand dollars while Medium Format is fourteen thousand dollars. That would have made me go bankrupt if dad didn't pay for it. I'm going to talk about this to him later but the thing is that he had them shipped to Best Buy since there brand new." I groaned but started the car.

"Anywhere else you two would like to go?" I changed the subject as quick as I could. I didn't even want to think about the fucking price. I saw Tea shake her head no. She looked a little tried but I didn't say anything about it.

"The phone store that has my network?" I looked through the rearview mirror to look at Joey seriously.

"Do you even have money to buy a new phone? Because I'm a little bit low or I would help you." Joey sighed in defeat and shook his head. I backed out of the parking space and headed home. I knew that I shouldn't be driving when I was mad. Twice in one day. I was going to call my father when I got home. Next time he should have damn warned me. Okay he did in a way but he didn't tell me it was two cameras.

"Do you want to go back to our house or your dorm Tea?" I asked her as I kept my eyes on the road.

"At the dorm. I want to fall asleep again." I nodded as I got into the next lane so that we could get off this way to get back to Harvard. I came up onto the turn in in the Harvard parking lot. I then parked and asked Tea if I could come in with her and she had said yes. Before I got out I told Joey not to ouch anything while I was gone. I got out; shutting the door. I was going to ask her that question with Jeff now. It would be easier with out Joey there and I needed to stop being a chicken. We got to her dorm room and she opened it with a key. Her room was a complete mess. I so wanted to clean it but I went against it.

"Tea I have a question." I said as I sat down on my bed. She looked at me very confusedly. I knew I just never said something like that to her unless I wasn't comfortable saying it to her. The question wasn't really uncomfortable of saying but I didn't want her to think badly of me.

"What is it Yami?" I sighed. I just hoped she wasn't going to judge me on a question like this. I tried to hide my emotions as good as I could.

"Let's just say this guy is worried about his friend that is a girl. He's afraid that his friend will get hurt by her boyfriend really badly. He also heard that when her boyfriend was on the little of a drunk side that all he wanted from her is sex and that's it….What would you do?" She sat beside me as I spoke to her. She put a hand on my arm and I looked away. I felt so shameful about asking the question but I just didn't want her to get hurt.

"Yami, I'll be fine trust me will you? I promise that Jeff wouldn't just want me for just sex Yami. I know he's going to wait till or if we ever get married one day. Just because he was on a little drunk side doesn't mean he meant it Yami….alright?" I felt so frustrated…Maybe I was just rover reacting. I just nodded and not saying anything.

"Alright Tea I'll trust you on this one. Just thought to tell you know. If he hurts you in any way call me and I'll go kick his fucking ass. Got it?" She nodded when I told her that. It's going to be the damn truth too. If she ever called me where ever I was at I was going to leave and go straight toward that Jackass and make him see the light and beg to die if he ever hurt her.

"Thanks Yami." I smiled.

"You're Welcome." I hugged her and left. I quickly walked back to my car. Joey had gotten in the front seat while I was inside. I got in and pulled out of the parking spot and headed home. Since we only lived like two miles from Harvard it didn't take long to get back to our house.

We got out and Joey told me he was going to take a nap. I swear he sleeps all the damn time. So I went up to my room and check my emails again after I turned my computer on. There wasn't much this time. Just my mom saying something and how she missed me. I emailed her back saying I missed her two. After that I put my computer back to the desktop again. I pulled out my phone to call my dad about the camera's.

"_Hello?" _I heard a voice over the phone say.

"Hey Dad…Why did you buy those cameras for me?" I asked him

"_Because I wanted to. Besides you are a bit low on money right? I just wanted to help. Now don't go into your speech about not buying you stuff. I am if I want to." _I had to laugh at my Dad. He knew me to well.

"Fine. But I'm going to pay you back some how." I knew he must have shaken his head over the phone.

"_Don't. Or I will kick your ass. Got it?" _I just smiled.

"Yes sir I got it."

"_Well I have to go son. I'll talk to you later alright?"_

"Alright Dad. Tell mom I love her. Bye."

"_I will. Bye." _I then shut my phone.

I felt really tired all of the sudden. Fuck it all. I decided to take a nap. I never liked naps but I was going to take on. I took everything off but my boxers and crawled into bed. My phone buzzed from my jean pocket. Damn. I got right back up and check it. It was from William. He told me to start work tomorrow at three in the afternoon. I told him okay and crawled right back into bed. I laid there for a few minutes thinking in till something dawned on me. Tea didn't notice that I cussed less today. I gave out a frustrated sigh. I was going to text her later and tell her not now. I then started to fall asleep with that thought in mind.

12345678910

**Dancer: O.O I did not expect to write that much at all. It was like over 12,000 words. Over 5,000 words for Tea and Yami's is over 7,000 words. This is the most I wrote for one chapter. Yay for me^_^. Anyways I gave Yami OCD because I felt like there should be something wrong with him….if ya know what I mean. Also all the little extra things in there like the way he lied to Ashley and His parents and other things will be explained in the future. Anyways if you have any questions just say in your review or in a PM. Please R&R. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Dancer: I know it's been forever since I updated this story…Like since August. The reason why is because I've had writers block and I've been really busy. So I hope y'all forgive me. Oh and by the way this chapter and not be gone over so sorry for any huge grammar mistakes.**

**

* * *

****A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay**

**I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes**

**Whatever it takes by Lifehouse**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh only the plot of this story, and sadly Jeff. **

**Chapter 3**

**Tea Pov**

I woke up that morning with the sun shining through my dorm window and nothing making noise but me; breathing. I smiled it was the first time my next door neighbor in the door room next to mine wasn't making a huge ruckus like she usually was. Then I realized....why was the sun shining through the window???? I looked over at the clock on my night stand to see I only had thirty minutes to get ready. I jumped out of bed as fast as I could and landed straight on my face. Usually I was graceful of getting out of bed and everything I do but this morning I could already tell it was going to be a bad day. I wondered as I got ready if my alarm didn't go off or I just turned it off while I was sleeping.

I got ready in recorded time, fifteen minutes to be exact and I had fifteen minutes to get to my class. All I did was put my hair up in a short pony tail, my hair had grown longer in the last few weeks, I put jeans and a blue t-shirt on( and of course underwear but who would want to mention that?) and brushed my teeth as fast as I could, grabbing my book for my morning class and I was out the door slipping my tennis shoes on. It was a good thing that being a dancer throughout my life since we had to get ready under five minutes each performance if we had multiple dance routines.

I walked out the dorm to feel really cold air…I knew I had forgot something and it was my coat. Me and forgetting things lately and with my busy schedule I haven't had enough me time…even hanging out with Jeff so much has been on my nerves. It's like every time I have nothing to do he seems to think I have to spend every minute with him and it was getting annoying…I need a little me time too…and spend some time with my other friends…I know he is my boyfriend and everything…..but when he wants to spend time with his friends I let him but when it comes to me hanging out with my friends he is really jealous. Maybe it was because I hung out with only guys? But he had girls in his group of friends too but I didn't get jealous…maybe it was just a guy thing. Getting protective over us girls but I still wanted to hang out with my friends and he needed to know that.

I didn't realize where I was till I looked around me to see I was in the art room. I smiled and took my seat…I was one of the first ones in here. I took out my sketch pad and started to draw absently. A thought had struck me and it was about Yami. I smiled sadly. I just now realized how much I missed him. We haven't talked in three weeks since my birthday. I had gotten his text messages and emails but I had neglected to text or email back. I felt really guilty about that. I didn't mean to not to send him back anything I had been busy and Jeff taking up my time...since he had been controlling lately and had been mad at me mentioning Yami to him. I didn't know what his problem was but I was going to figure out soon....and after this class I would go back to my dorm and try and call Yami if he was up, hopefully he wasn't working. If he answers I will tell him that I am sorry and we should meet later and if he doesn't answer I'll just leave him a message. I smiled...It will be nice to talk to Yami. I also knew that this would be easy for Yami for me just saying sorry so I would have to do a lot to make it up to him but I will make it up to him no matter what.

My teacher walked in the class room and started class...I didn't pay much attention to her as I drew and thought at the same time. I just hope that she didn't pick on me to answer a question for her. All I knew was that we were talking about the best artist in the world but that was it. I looked down at my drawing to see that I had drew Yami. I shook my head. It was a really good drawing too...one of the best ones I have drawn....I have a lot of pictures drawn of Yami and him drawling me too so that we could practice but this is the best one out of all of them. I never did color them since they were practice but I decided I would color it on my spare time.

Back in High School Yami always seemed more like a brother to me since he was always looking out for me after he had broke up with Ashley...He would always make sure that the guys that I went out with were good enough for me if not he would tell me right away. I had always trust his judgment on relationships since the Ashley incident...sometimes I had wish he was more than a best friend or brother. I always told myself no on Yami being my boyfriend since I thought he didn't see anything in me but as his sister or best friend. Then I met Jeff. Jeff had sparked something in me but it still wasn't enough. I love Jeff don't get me wrong but there was still something missing. Though Yami liked Jeff at first now he hates him and thinks he's gonna hurt me. I just didn't know who to chose to believe in. Yami or Jeff? Yami being my best friend for years or Jeff the love of my life and haven't known that long?

"Now class," the professor began." We will be doing a project soon. I will not tell you what it is but be prepared to come next week with all of your supplies. You are dismissed." She told us. I sighed. I was not looking forward to this project. I didn't even know if it was going to be a big one or a small one. I liked smaller projects better since I was able to do them quicker but big ones were always a hassle. I sighed and picked my stuff up. I only had thirty minutes till my next class so I decided to go back to my dorm and call Yami.

The door to my room was ajar and that freaked me out a bit. So I got myself into a fighting state of mind and opened the door all the way. I saw a back side of a man with brown hair, jeans and a white shirt. I couldn't tell anything else but I sighed in relief.

"Jeff what are you doing here?" I asked him as I closed the door. He turned around and smiled.

"What? I can't see you?" I sighed.

"You could have texted me since I had my phone on in my class and I don't have that long before I have to go back so now you are here by yourself till I get back." I told him though really I didn't care I just wanted to call Yami but since he was here I wasn't going to be able to. I swear it was like he knew that I was going to talk to Yami since he usually texts me when he is coming over. He glared at me.

"So I can't surprise you that I wanted to come over?" He looked at me disappointedly and sadly. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"No you can surprise me but I wished it wasn't during the day when I have classes." I told him and that was the honest truth though. I really never did like it when people came here to see me while I was at school. It makes me feel bad that they are here by themselves and have nothing to do. It makes me feel like a bad host.

"Okay," His arms wrapped around my waist. "because I was worried there for a second." He put his hand under my chin and made me look into his eyes. His lips pressed against mine but his phone rang. He pulled back and sighed.

"Hello?" He asked. "Okay I'll be right there." I looked at him confused.

"I have to go to work. They want me to go to New Orleans. Something Like that so I won't be here for a couple of days." He kissed me again "I'm sorry sweetheart" He said in my ear.

"It's okay. I love you." I told him.

"I Love you too." Then he walked out the door.

I looked at the clock and sighed. I wasn't going to be able to talk to Yami now. So I got my books and headed to class. I could just text him when I got to class I thought. I smiled that was a very good and smart plan. Well not smart enough where he will be at work.

When I got to class I looked at my phone. Maybe I should text him instead? I was about to click on create message on my phone but my there was a flash on my phone and it said one new message from Jeff. I sighed. I was beginning to think that he knew what I was up to. So I clicked on the message and he text me saying he didn't have to leave till later so he wanted to eat dinner with me before he left. So I told him I would love to. After I texted Jeff back the teacher started class. I hated this teacher because I wasn't able to text anyone in class. Ugh. I thought. Well I could just email Yami later when I got to my dorm since I would have to eat lunch, do my homework, and get ready for my date with Jeff tonight. I know I should go ahead and text Yami while I do homework or get ready but I usually get distracted with texting when it came to getting ready or homework. It just takes me longer. I have gotten text from Yami and emails too which I felt bad not replying like I should have but once again Jeff and school just has gotten in the way.

After I stop thinking about Yami and Jeff I decided to listen to the teacher but it didn't work very well since I had turned him out most of the time. I knew whatever assignment he had us working on later was going to affect me since I wasn't listening. Oh well. I thought. I could just do this the hard way and figure it out by myself when I got to the dorm. So with that in mind my thoughts went back to Yami and Jeff.

It was beginning to bother me even more that I haven't even talked to Yami in three weeks or seen him at all. Before my birthday it was bad enough not to see him in one week...what had happened to not make me feel bad for not seeing or talking to my best friend in three weeks and just now feeling bad about it? I put my head in my hands. I was seriously hurting Yami and I knew it....I didn't want to hurt him at all specially when Ashley hurt him so bad in the past. I didn't want to be like her. I was going to make it up to him big time and that is what I am going to do. No matter what Jeff thinks. Jeff just better not pull anything from here on out when it came to Yami.

"Your Assignment for tonight is pages 50 through 90 to read and I want them done before you get to class on Monday!" He said a bit too loudly but I was sort of glad that he had did that since I wasn't paying attention. I wished that he didn't have this monotone voice or I might pay attention someday.

I picked up my stuff and got out of the classroom as quickly as possible. When I got to my dorm room I immediately when to work on my homework. I was lucky that I only had two classes today since my other class that I was at from last week told us that class was canceled today. The pages I had to read were really boring and I found myself thinking as I read so I had to go back and read some of the paragraphs. After I read the boring 40 pages I went and took a shower. I took a very long one too till the water went cold. I usually took long showers because I loved standing under the hot water. Grabbing two towels and wrapping it around me and my hair I got out and stood in front of the steamed mirror. I couldn't see my face so I decided to wipe the steam away but then I had gotten a really silly and childish idea; I started to draw smiley faces and hearts and anything I could think of. I hadn't done this since I was little but the steam mirror temped me.

I opened the door to my bedroom and grabbed my phone. I texted Jeff asking what I should wear. After it sent I looked to see if I had any messages. I had none. That's when I decided to text Yami and if he answered I didn't care if it would take me longer to get ready. I just had to talk to him. I clicked on new message and then typed in Yami's number. I sent him: _Hey Yami, I'm really sorry for not texting you or emailing you back or calling you. I am very very very very very very sorry. I did not mean for this to happen. I will try and make this up to you as much as I can. I have not been a very good Best Friend to you either. I hope you forgive me. _I then clicked send and left my phone on the table to finish getting ready.

I had put a tank top and shorts on till I knew what to wear tonight. I put my make up on which wasn't much of it since I didn't feel like putting a lot on. I put my hair up into a little cute up due since it was long enough now to do that. I heard my phone buzz and rushed to get it hoping it was Yami but it wasn't. It was Jeff. I felt down for a few seconds but then I was happy again since I was going on a date with Jeff tonight. He told me to wear something causal. So I put jeans and a blue sweater on. When I finished gotten fully ready Jeff text me saying that he was here. I grabbed my purse and walked out my dorm room. I looked at my phone and still no text from Yami. I knew I deserved it. Yami had the right to ignore me like I had him. Though I didn't mean to do it though.

I got into Jeff's car. I could tell he had cleaned it before he got here and he was dressed really nicely. I smiled at him and he smiled at me. We didn't talk much till we got to the restaurant. And the sad thing was about his restaurant it was the one that Yami worked at. I so want to head my head on a wall or punch someone. I knew Yami worked here at the bar and if he saw me I don't even want to know what he would be thinking about me. I walked in behind Jeff and luckily we got seats where I can see the bar but he couldn't see me Jeff saw me looking over at Yami.

"So what are you ordering?" He asked me making me look at my menu.

"I think I'll order a salad. You?" For some reason I felt awkward. It wasn't one of those that you felt awkward it was an awkward atmosphere. I didn't know why it felt that way.

"I think a hamburger and fries." He said more to himself than me. Then we talked about his friends and family. And he had asked me about my family but not my friends. Once again I thought of his jealousy toward my friends. I sighed. I took a quick glance toward Yami and Jeff caught it again.

"Will you stop looking at him?" He snapped. I glared at him. He couldn't tell me what to do.

"Why can't I look at him? I haven't seen him in three weeks and the only thing that is stopping me now going over there and talking to him is you." I said to him. I didn't snap like he did to me.

"Because you are here with me that's why." He glared at me.

"So your jealous?" I said angrily.

"I'm not jealous."

"Yes you are because you don't let me hang out with my friends when I have spare time it's always has to be with you and when you go out with your friends I don't complain when you go out with them." I glared at him. He flinched at the way I had said it. Before he could say anything the waiter had come and took our orders.

"Look we are in a relationship we are supposed to hang out with each other." He said defensively.

"Yeah we are supposed to hang out with each other but not all the time. Like when you go out with your friends." I said again throwing it back at him.

"But that's when you are doing your homework." I folded my arms.

"Really? Well you could stay at my dorm and either sit there with me or help me?" He sighed.

"Okay look I really hate letting you go hang out with your friends is because the way Yami looks at you." I titled my head to the side. I was really confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Yami looks at you as if he is in love with you. And I hate that. I feel like I'll lose you if you hang out with him." I started at Jeff as if he was crazy. Yami in love with me? Hell no, that won't ever happen. We were best friends not any future boyfriend girlfriend figure at all….

"Yami can't be in love with me Jeff. We are Best Friends. Not future lovers." I told him. He sighed.

"Whatever. Tell him that the next time you see him." After he said that I excused myself to the restroom. I couldn't believe I had just gotten into a fight with Jeff. I mean we have gotten into fights before but not like that. I sighed. I took out my phone to see if Yami text me. He hadn't. When I got back to my seat I looked over at the bar and saw that Yami was gone. At the same time the food came over and we ate in silence. It wasn't in till we got in the car when he said something.

"Look Tea I'm really sorry for the way I acted in there toward you and I should let you hang out with your friends more." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's okay. I didn't mean to sound mean in there either." When we had gotten back to the dorm he had another question for me.

"I know this seems sort of rushed but do you want to move in with me and not live at these dorms anymore?" I thought about it. Moving out of these dorms would be nice, but my parents were paying for my dorm and I still had to get all of my school work done. Specially since it was my last year of college. Also what Yami had told me that he was afraid of Jeff hurting me come through my mind. I didn't know why but that was the main thought that stuck to me. I knew Jeff wasn't going to hurt me though but that thought wouldn't go away.

"I'm sorry Jeff but I don't want to move in with you right now. Maybe after I get out of college?" He nodded and I got out of the car. I somehow knew that fight we had at the restaurant was probably something we didn't need. It was either going to be a good thing or a bad thing in the future.

I looked at the clock inside my room to see it say almost midnight. I didn't realize that so many hours had passed. I turned on my computer as I sat my purse down and decided to look at my phone. When I looked at it still no knew messages. So I clicked on outbox and looked at the message I had sent Yami. On the side of the message it had an envelope and a read x on it. I hit my head with my hand. It had failed to send. "Stupid phone." I muttered under my breath and resent the message though I knew he wouldn't get it till morning. I got on my email and sent him the same message just in case he would look at that before his phone.

**Yami's Pov**

"Joooooeeey! You need to get your fucking ass in this house! I know that window is open and I know you are working on your car but you need to get in here!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I was not in a very good mood at that moment but I didn't really give a damn. Really I didn't give a damn on what I acted like. I was just in one of those moods where if you said something bad about me I probably ignore you or punched you.

I looked at the bills that were in my hands. It had been three weeks since Tea's birthday and that was the last time I saw her- which hurt like fucking hell by the way- and the last time I got money those three weeks before her birthday so we were really low on money….Only fifty dollars left to buy fucking food. I know I could last with fifty dollars but with Joey that was going to be gone in one day. Ugh! I so wanted to hurt someone at that moment. I know I was going to get paid tomorrow but not the full payment since I have to work there for ninety days! Oh how I just wanted to know how our money put together got this low….I know buying Tea's gift did that but it was Tea's birthday and I would do anything for her. And then after Joey got paid which was going to go to me since I kept better keep of our money well he didn't and went and bought video games that he didn't need….

Joey came into the kitchen door way breathing hard and bent over. I swear it wasn't that fucking far away. Sometime, me, Tea or Tristan (when he gets back from California on Saturday) needed to take him to the gym sometime. Joey stood up straight in leaned against the door way frame. He crossed his arms and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I glared at him and looked at the bills that I had just paid and needed to get to the post office soon before they closed.

"We only have fifty dollars left in the bank after I pay these bills…We don't have enough money to buy us food for a whole damn week." I said calmly. I was surprised that I didn't raise my voice at him like I was going to but I think when I said it as calmly as I could well I think he seemed more scared then I would if I raised my voice. Joey's eyes were big, either from the lack of money or me. I didn't care which one just that I was mad. Mad at Joey for buy video games and at me for buying Tea a very expensive present but she was worth it though. I would starve if I had to buy her something else expensive. Like I said. I would do anything for her. If she told me to die I would probably do it but I would have to know what she felt about me first before I did. Even though she is going out with Jeff I'm pretty sure if she thought about it she would figure out that she liked me….I think.

"Fifty? How in the Hell did we end of with Fifty!" Joey yelled. I could tell he was on the verge of panic.

"One: Because you bought video games; Two: I bought Tea's expensive gift but she deserved it; Three: And because I just paid the bills and we usually have enough money after words." Joey looked at me thinking. I swear if he kept this thinking up I think I might die in shock. Since he's been doing it a lot lately. It's started to scare me a little. I wonder if it's because Tristan is gone. If Tristan was here they would get in fights all the time and they both don't use their heads. So since they weren't fighting maybe they thought more? Of course I wouldn't know this since they are rarely away from each other and I'm rarely away from them. So this is the first time I'm seeing Joey like this. Tristan I know he thinks more than Joey since I've seen him do this too but for Joey it was weird and scary.

"I thought buying those video games we had enough money left….How much was Tea's gift Yami? You never said how much it was so that was why I bought the games in the first place." I looked away nervously and little bit guilty. Somehow I knew this was my fault in the first place but I didn't really want to say it was true. I guess it was because it was Tea I was buying for and didn't want to think it was wrong for buying her an expensive gift. I sighed.

"Enough to make us have only fifty dollars." I muttered. I heard a chair move and I knew he had sat down.

"Look man, I'm not trying to blame you it's both of our faults. I know it came out sounding that way but I should have asked if had enough in the first place but I didn't. And stop looking like that too please?" I noticed that I was looking down and I looked back up at him.

"I know you are not blaming me but I just for some reason don't want to admit it is my fault since it was Tea's gift I was buying for. I mean yeah it sort of is my fault since I spent too much money on it but its Tea…ugh! I don't think I'm making any sense!" I put my head on the table. Joey chuckled next to me.

"Yeah you are making sense to me. You don't want to say it is part of your fault since you think you were in the right to get something for Tea since you are in love with her and you thought we had enough so you did." I looked up to Joey in a new light. Yes I was scared shitless. I think Joey was finally becoming matured….I hoped Tristan got here faster.

"Ever since you told me that you were in love with Tea I've been doing a lot of thinking. It has always been there that you loved her but I don't think any of us had realized it. Not even you or her. I don't think she's realized it yet either. You two were always close once y'all had met. I think that's why at your and Ashley's end of y'alls relationship she realized that she saw how you two were close so that probably why she cheated on you. I'm not for sure this was true or not but that's a theory I had come up with in the last couple of weeks." When he mentioned my ex-girlfriend I sort of flinched. Yeah I was over it but it hurt because I was stupid to think that no one would cheat or do anything like that to me. It just showed me how stupid I really was from that. I was thankful that Joey didn't put any damn detail to it or it would have hurt more than now.

"Maybe you are right Joey. But what about our fucking money problems?" I asked trying to get back on topic.

"Um. I dunno. Aren't cha' getting paid tomorrow?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah but I don't get to get fully pay though. I have to work ninety days there. Even though I've worked there before but I quit because of the photo shots I kept getting into. Now I'm back in it but William can't give me full pay till I work ninety days. It wouldn't be fair to the other workers and I respect him of that."

"What 'bout Tristan?" He asked me. I knew what he was getting at.

"Well I don't know if Tristan will have enough Money either once he comes back since he hasn't worked in weeks since he's been in California." I looked toward the clock seeing it was almost two. The Bar opens at three so I had to get out of here at two fifteen if I wanted to make it five minutes early. "And," I continued "He still has school to finish like Tea. So he probably won't have enough money to help us. We can only see when he comes back." He nodded.

"Yeah I understand. What if he doesn't? How are we going to last a week before I get paid? Maybe we should ask Tea or someone else to loan us some money till we paid them back?" I shook my head. Joey should have known me by now. I hated borrowing money from people and he knew that. He seemed fine about it but he still owed money from people back from high school….which I found out only a couple of days ago when I hacked into his email for pay backs. I told him Pay back was a bitch but nooo he didn't listen and had to snoop around on my computer so I decided to look around on his computer and hacked into his email, which I was really good at since I was able to teach myself to hack into things. Which I knew was Illegal but it was only my friend's stuff I hacked into.

"No. I rather work harder than that….I'll think of something okay? Just I don't want to borrow money." Joey nodded and sighed.

"Did I ever mention that I hate Thursdays?" I nodded and laugh. "Well I'm going to say it again. I hate Thursdays because I don't work on Thursdays. Ugh!" He was frustrated all of the sudden. If I was him and not work on Thursdays then I would relax not on cars but then again his car had been having problems and it had been at the shop for about over a month. They thought it was fixed but when it got home yesterday it was not and stopped working.

"Why don't you relax? Life isn't always about working. Weren't you who always told me to live life to the fullest? Vive la vida al máxim? Wasn't that how you say it in Spanish because you thought it was cool saying it like that in a different language back in High School?" Joey nodded. A huge smile came on his face.

"Thanks Buddy."

"You're welcome." I told him getting up. "I'm going to check my email real quick then drop the mail off at the post office then go to work." I heard him say okay as I made my way to my room. I saw Joey's door open and I shivered; it looked really bad. To the point where I was not going to explain it at all. I had to keep chanting to myself not to go in there and clean it since I felt my OCD kick in and had to remember what happened last time so I wouldn't go in there. It took all of my will power to make it into my nice clean comfortable room. I don't know how in the world Joey could stand it. I know I couldn't….

I sat in my computer chair and check my cell phone. Still no messages from Tea. It was killing me she hasn't sent me one text or even called or email me at all. It was fucking killing me too. Everything I did I just thought about Tea and my damn OCD was kicking in way more than it has been. I was almost late to fucking work yesterday because shit didn't feel right at all and I had to clean the house three times yesterday. I know Joey noticed but I was thankful he didn't say a damn thing about it. I guess being his friend since childhood that he knew me better than anyone else then to say something about my OCD because it would have pissed me off big time. Especially my parents when they fucking ask about it, it pisses me off even thinking about it too. But why was it kicking in so much when it came to Tea not seeing me or if she was with Jeff? I sighed. I really hated it when she was with Jeff that was the worst part of the time when my OCD kicks in. I just had to think she was busy with school the most and that was it. I felt better with my OCD and my feelings. It fucking hurt most of the time that Tea was away from me but if she was just way to busy with school it was just a bit easier to bear.

I logged into my Yahoo email account and saw no emails from Tea once again but I did see one from my brother. He hadn't text me in a couple of days but I had figured he was busy with work just like Dad. They both was busy with the business that Dad had made. I sometimes wondered if Dad had never gotten into the business world I wonder if our family life would have been different. Even though most parents that had the life of a business person they rarely half the time had time to be with their families my Dad tried every minute he could to be with us. And of course Grandpa on Dad's side always taught that family is always more important than anything else so the Motou's always had this bond that we were always close. Mom's side of the family well that's a different story I don't get to see them that much at all. I think that last time I saw them I was twelve. Then again I should remember that since I did fall off my Uncle's horse and broke my arm. And that wasn't a very pleasant feeling at all.

I double clicked on the email and read what he wrote;

_Hey bro! Sorry that I haven't got to talk to you here in the last couple of days but been busy with the business and hanging out with my girlfriend. Yes you get to meet her at thanksgiving. I promise you about that. When are you going to meet another girl and go out with her? You need to because I don't like to see you all miserable if you are. Anyways Mom told me to ask you were would you like to go spend thanksgiving this year. Oklahoma with Mom's family or Back at home and Dad's family comes by? Well just email me since for some reason I have to send the message around. Ugh. Talk to ya later bro. Bye!_

Well what an coincidence since I was thinking about mom's side of the family right before I saw the email.

_Hey little brother well I am really hoping to meet this girl that you are going out with now. I have to make sure that she is very good for you and won't hurt you. Because I can't have you go through what I had to with Ashley. And no I'm not looking for anyone right now. _

I winced at what I wrote but it was sort of true I didn't want to tell him I was in love with my best friend who has a boyfriend already that I don't trust one tiny bit.

_I would vote for Oklahoma because we haven't been there since we I was twelve and you were ten. Remember that I fell off Firefly and landed on my arm wrong? Yeah it's been a very long time. Anyways I'll talk to you later too. Bye little bro. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do. _

I laughed at what I put down. I wonder if he would get that last sentence. I pushed send and after it finished I closed it out and put my computer on standby. Since Joey was going to be here all day I would just leave it on. I looked at the clock to see it say exactly two fifteen. I was good. I grabbed my car keys and my wallet and walked out the door and noticed when I closed it Joey was asleep on the couch. I rolled my eyes. Topical of him. I climbed into my mustang and drove off to the post office before I got to my job.

I parked in one of the parking spaces and walked inside. I hated putting the stuff in the mail box looking things outside. I don't know why but I felt like if I did something would happen to it. The only time I had to do that was when one of my bills were due on a Monday and the post office was closed that day so I had to put it in there. I fret about it till I got the notice that it was through. And that was the fucking longest days of my life. Well besides now on not seeing Tea. But that was different.

Opening the door I saw there was really no one in there. So I got some money out to put the stamps on them and put it in the mail slot. I was about to turn around when I felt a little tug on my jacket. I looked down to see a little girl standing there. I smiled down at her and she looked a little nervous so I decided to say something.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Um can you help me put this in there?" She held up the envelope and the mail slot and I nodded. I took the envelope out of her hands and put it inside the slot. She smiled and said thank you and ran out of the building. I couldn't' help but smile. That little girl was cute. And for some reason she reminded me of Tea in a way. I walked to my car with a big smile on my face.

The traffic was bad….How I hated fucking traffic. I knew everyone else did too but this was fucking ridicules. Either there was a freaking wreck or something else going on that I didn't know about. I looked over at the clock to read it was two thirty. I groaned. This was soooo not my day. I looked around me through my windshield and saw other people getting mad as well. One thing about us Americans we have road rage. I decided that I would go the back way to work. It would take a little bit longer but this wait would take even longer then that so when I saw the road toward the back way to the restaurant I turned on to it. I got there one minute before the clock would turn to three. So I rushed in there and to see William in the back already opening the bar.

"Almost late again are we Yami?" he asked me jokingly. I glared and rolled my eyes as I went to go check in for work. I came back and stood behind the bar waiting for customers but I knew they weren't going to be here for a few more hours there were the early people but that was at least before for dark time though.

I looked up to see William cleaning the glasses and I decided to help. I noticed that William had gotten his hair cut. It wasn't long and black anymore. It was short but messy. He still looked like he had the punk look going on that he loved to death. I could see him as a rocker if he wanted to be. He was a very great singer and I had found out at one point in time he did want to be a singer and be in a band and make the Rock Hall of Fame. But one he started to do some research about this work field sometimes these people never had a life to themselves after they got into the field and a lot of other things too. People following you around, rumors that weren't true, basically no life, and if he ever had a family it wouldn't be something that he wanted them to have so that dream of his was ruined for him. Even if it was something he loved he didn't want all of that so once he got out of high school he went into the restaurant business. No degree or anything like that….It was sort of like my Dad did. Even though he started his business in his last year of high school he never went and got a degree. And William wanted to meet my Dad too since he is in the top ten C.E .O's in the World. So he could get advice on how to expand his business.

"I noticed that you got a haircut." I told William trying to start a conversation with him. He smiled.

"Fuck yeah I did. I was getting tired of my long hair. And my girlfriend likes it short on me….she says' I'm not as dorky looking and a lot more sexy." I looked at him wide eyed.

"Girlfriend….? When did this happen?" His smile grew wide and he shrugged.

"About a week ago." I looked at him very surprisingly

"And you already cut your hair?" he glared at me but knew what I was getting at.

"She didn't ask me to do it I just did it myself because I was really getting tired of it man. I promise you. Okay?" I nodded. The last time he let a girl boss him around like that in a relationship he got hurt by it so I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't what I thought it was. I was still going to question him every once in a while but not today that was enough for the questioning.

Some guy came in and asked for a beer so I had to ask him in a can or a bottle. He had said a bottle. People say that beer can taste different in a can or a bottle but they both tasted the same to me. And besides I didn't like beer that much at all it was my least favorite alcohol drink. I loved vodka…funny how Tea like that drink too. I sighed. My world just evolved around her way too much. I guess that was one thing about love. You thought about the person you love so much that everything you almost do anything evolving them. For a while I didn't do anything else but thought about her and me cleaning the same glass again and again when William finally noticed something wrong about me.

"Okay man what's wrong?" I looked around the bar real quick and noticed this was a really really slow night for a bar. There was really no one here.

"Nothing is wrong William. I promise." I gave my fake smile saying I was fine. He glared at me and shook his head.

"Yami I know you too well. What is the fucking matter? Besides I'm cussing more then you tonight and usually You are the one cussing more than anyone I know. Something is truly wrong." I didn't realize that I wasn't cussing as much as I used to. I thought about it and I knew it was true. I wondered if anyone else had noticed. Like Joey for example and the other workers I talk to here. I shook my head I knew I slipped up.

"What would you say that I was in love with a girl and she has someone else that she is in love with but I think he will hurt her and she won't listen to me at all." I looked away from him. I could feel his eyes burning my skin as he studied me.

"Does this has to do with anything with your Best Friend Tea and her boyfriend Jeff was it?" He asked me. I stopped cleaning the glass cup for a split second to long and started to clean it again. Ugh it just didn't feel right. I felt like it still had too much shit on it even though it was clean.

"Yami?" I sighed I wasn't really wanting to talk about this with other people right now but with William I knew he would keep saying my name or keep asking till I told him. I thought maybe he would leave me alone for once if I walked away from him…I was wrong. I had walked over to the other side of the counter to clean the glass cup in peace but nope he followed.

"Yami Motou." He said angrily. I walked away again finally putting the glass down with the other clean glasses. I felt a hand on my shoulder that whipped me around quickly almost making me lose my balance. William gave me a stern look that if I didn't answer him soon it might become murderess.

"Fine." I muttered. "It does have to do with that." I looked away from his face as he studied me.

"I thought so Yami. I sort of known that you were in love with her how much you talk about her and how much you hate Jeff. Why don't you just tell her?" I sighed....I wasn't really wanted to answer that question but I had to or he would not get off my back.

"Because I don't want to be the guy that breaks up a relationship....though I am really close into doing it since I know he will hurt her....and I'm afraid if I do it would ruin mine and Tea's friendship if I tell her that I love her. I specially don't want to lose that." A guy ordered a beer and William got it for him.

"If you and Tea's friendship is strong enough then you don't have to worry about losing your friendship over it...It might be a little awkward at first if she doesn't feel the same way for you as you do her but you both would get over it soon. So how about you just try and tell her? Then you will have it off your chest from weighing you down and you will feel better or worse afterwards. Depends on how it goes." He did have a point but it was so much more complicated than that. Well to me it was. Just to make him happy I agreed but after thanksgiving I would tell her. He wasn't happy about that but all that mattered to him is that I would tell her.

"See ya later!" William said to me as I left the restaurant. I got into my car and left. I turned the radio to a rock station and turned it up as loud as I could. Sometimes music helped claim down my nerves and this was one of those times. I really wanted to tell her but how do you tell your best friend that you love them and not have them freak out on you? I didn't know the answer but It would have to wait till thanksgiving where I can ask my dad. He would probably know...or maybe my cousins, or my brother? Though he never had this problem before but maybe he would have some advice....which is what I truly need right now.

When I got home I walked up to the door and opened it. I was glad that Joey did not fall asleep like he normally would because if he did then he would have locked the door. It was funny because he forgets a lot of things but he remember to lock the door? I shake my head and walked through the door to get inside.

I heard the TV going and looked up to see Tristan sitting on the couch next to Joey eating on popcorn watching a movie. He wasn't supposed to be back here till Saturday. I wanted to laugh. It looked to me that me and Joey was in luck. We weren't going to run out of money like I thought we would....of course we would have to ask Tristan first if we could borrow some money first.

"Hey man how are ya doing?" I asked him coming to sit down by Tristan while the two were still watching the movie. Joey got the remote and paused it. We all in the group hated if someone started to talk in the middle of the movie so we usually pause it.

Tristan shrugged his shoulders. "Just a lot of family drama on my mom's side of the family. That was why I was in California for so long...I was supposed to be back earlier but that didn't happen. Ugh I am so not going there for a loooooooooong time." Joey and I busted up laughing when he said that. He just glared at us but laughed right along with us after a few seconds.

"Oh and Joey did tell me yall's money problem so I will help pay since my mom paid me before I left..... You know how she is, thinks she should give me money every time I see her." Joey glared at him.

"I wish my dad was like that but noooooo he won't do it." I glared at him and Tristan.

"Maybe it's because she is afraid to lose you so she gives you money so she knows you will come back next time?" I said...well that's what it sounded like to me. He thought about it for a minute or two.

"Maybe you are right. I should tell her to stop the next time I see her." Tristan seemed to be still in thought about it and I didn't want to disturb him anymore about the subject.

" Well I am going to my room so I'll see you two in the morning. Night." They both said good night to me and then I walked up the stairs to my room.

I took my shoes off when I got into my room and put my jacket on the bed. I walked over to my computer and turned it on. While it was loading I decided to get ready for bed. usually I wouldn't go to bed for a couple of more hours but I was more tired then I normally was and I didn't know why. Maybe it had to do with the whole situation with Jeff and me liking Tea. I hope she was okay....I still needed to see if she sent me an email or at least a text message saying sorry about not answering my text messages or emails or at least her emailing me back. I sighed... I put a white t-shirt on and just left my boxers on after I brushed my teeth. I walked over to my now loaded computer and clicked on the internet. I typed in yahoo dot com and waited for it to load. It didn't take long and I was in my yahoo email in no time. I looked over my emails and saw none from Tea...I felt a sudden of sadness wash over me. I shook my head and looked at my other emails. Yugi had sent me another one so I decided to check it.

_hahaha! Yeah I remember...you were crying your eyes out....You are such a big cry baby back then. JUST KIDDING! I would have cried too because when I heard that crack it was loud. Anyways she is nowhere like Ashley. I promise you that. She is an amazing person and I think I'm falling in love:) And Oklahoma sounds great! I was wanting to go there too. We should totally ride Firefly again...well you anyways since I was riding a different horse. OH! btw my phone broke if you were wondering so I have to get a new one...I would give you my girlfriends cell phone but I decided not to because then you would hear her voice and that would ruin half the surprise of you meeting her. Well that's it....for now. So email me till I get a new phone though we haven't texted in like a couple of days. Also you are crazy for not looking for anyone right now...I hope you are not lying to me about that....if you are...you are in huuuuuuuuuge trouble. Bye!_

I shook my head. He was probably in a good mood since he was teasing me about Firefly....I will never ride that horse again...I was surprised that Aunt Miranda let me ride her because the horse was still wild and not broken yet. So ever since I broke my arm because of Firefly I refuse to ride horses....my friends think I'm a coward but I don't care....I was not going to get my arm broken again...And if he is in a good mood then is he really falling in love with this girl? Because he hasn't been in a good mood ever since Dad made him go to Texas and help keep order there. Then he meets her and been in a good mood since...I guess he was? I wasn't sure since I haven't seen him in like forever, well not really but that's that it felt like. I specially didn't want him to get hurt like I did so I really needed to see her soon...so I can tell him if she would hurt him or not by the way she acts around family.

I clicked reply on the email.

_.....I am not riding on Firefly again even if she is broke this time....no horseback riding for me. And I can tell you are really in a good mood. And haha on you breaking your phone...Joey a couple of weeks ago around Tea's birthday he dropped his phone in the toilet( don't ask) and he still hasn't gotten a phone since. Oh come on! It won't ruin anything. lol And no I am not lying I'm just not looking for anyone. I'll talk to you later._

I pushed send and logged out of my email...I was not in the mood to look at any other emails....I didn't know why but I felt depressed......and didn't feel good all of the sudden...I laid down in bed and check my phone to see if there were any text messages...I saw none. I sighed...I wish she would text me soon.

12345678910

**Dancer: I hope y'all like that chapter…I don't think it's the best…just blame writers block. Also now Tea knows that Yami likes her…well sorta…I guess we will see what will happen next chapter…well y'all will see. I already know what will happen. I know I'm evil. Also I didn't even know that was going to happen but I'm glad I put it in there cuz it'll help with something in a future chapter I think. Also just thought to warn y'all I don't know that next time I will update hopefully before Summer break but it not, I am sorry for advance. And in the summer I have to get a job…I'm not looking forward to that but oh well. Also I think I am going to change some of the preface…but I don't know how I'm going to change it yet…I'll tell y'all when I change it in the future. Um Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Dancer: Hey y'all It's the last day of school and my summer starts right now! Yay!^_^ Though I'm going to be busy this summer because I have to get a job. I'm not really happy about that but on well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I am only borrowing the characters for my story. **

**It's like a bad movie **

**She is lookin' through me **

**If you were me, **

**then you'd be Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" **

**As I fail miserably, **

**Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. **

**She's the girl all the bad guys want!**

**Girl All The Bad Guys want by Bowling For Soup**

**Chapter 4**

**Tea Pov**

I sighed, there was still no text from Yami yet. I knew he was awake or he just decided to sleep in late this morning. Maybe he had sent me an email instead? So I went a turned my computer on and started to get ready for my dance class. We had a show in a couple of weeks, I wasn't sure when in a couple of weeks though. I put my black leotard on with my pink pantyhose and a black skirt. I put my ballet shoes in my bag with the rest of my stuff that I needed for that class and went back to my computer.

Yami didn't send me an email either. I felt sort of sad... maybe this is what he felt when I never sent him a message back at all. I felt really horrible, a very very very horrible friend. I couldn't believe I had done this to my best friend who I thought I would never hurt. I was starting to think about skipping class and just go over to his house to see if he was alright but I knew I couldn't do that because if I did then my teacher would give me some type of punishment the next time I would come to class. Specially it would probably be something really hard since our performance wasn't that far away from now.

The clock said that it was only seven in the morning and I knew I had time to spare before I went over to the class. I turned my TV on to a cartoon show. I was lucky that it was Tom and Jerry. I loved that cartoon show so much it was ridicules....at least I wasn't obsessed with it to the point where I had stuff animals and stuff like kids do. Besides Tom and Jerry and Loony Tunes where the best cartoons ever made. I couldn't explain how they were the best but they just were.

I looked at my phone to see if there was any text message sent, just in case if I didn't hear it ring, and saw nothing. I sighed again. I just wished he would text me back then again I deserved this. As I thought about it, as well, Jeff hasn't texted me either... then again he was now and hour behind me now since he was in New Orleans. I put my phone on silent and put it in my bag with the rest of my stuff.

I took out a granola bar out of my bag and took a bite out of it since I hadn't had breakfast yet. I would get something to drink when I leave the dorm but I had just realized that the breakfast place wouldn't be open till nine and I would be practicing then. Ugh I wished they would have had practice tonight and not in the morning. This was why I hated morning practices was getting up early and not getting to eat breakfast at the right time. I threw the wrapper in the trash and went back to Tom and Jerry. Tom was chasing Jerry again since Jerry was trying to get a piece of cheese.

Then a thought occurred to me from last night when Jeff said he thought Yami liked me. I have no idea why that popped in my head but it did. Yami was my best friend and like a brother right? I mean I didn't like him like that, maybe when I first met him yeah (I never admit that to anyone but yes I did like him a lot when I first met him but him and Ashley were going out and it sort of went back into the back of my head after awhile) but not now...right? I was in love with Jeff not Yami. I couldn't believe I was thinking this and Jeff would say something about that to me....Maybe he thought I liked him too since Yami is my best friend and I hate going a day without talking to him (well before these last three weeks). I know I should probably have a very long and serious talk with Jeff if he was going to test our relationship on this....which I'm sure this is what it is about. I couldn't wait for him to come back so we can talk about this. I just wish Jeff wasn't so controlling sometimes, which he sort of controlled me these last three weeks on not seeing Yami but then again I could have told Jeff off and went and see Yami. So I couldn't blame anything else but myself....right or could I blame Jeff?

I looked at the clock to see that it was almost time for me to go. I grabbed the remote and turned the television off. I grabbed my bag and locked the door behind me as I left my dorm room. It was really quiet in the hall ways of the girls dorm but it was nice since usually, during the day, it was really noisy and it used to get on my nerves most of the time. Of course I never really paid much attention to it after I got used to it.

The first day we, Yami, Tristan, and I, it was crazy. It felt like a very busy crowed train station and we kept on bumping into people, but they were also moving in as well that day so it was more busier than usual too. Also one of the people that was in the boys' dorm rooms tried to steal Yami's iPod that day and let's just say that the guy never bothered Yami again. Joey laughed about that when we had told him on what had happened. I missed the days when we were all a lot more closer then we were now...besides Yami and I's friendship was the strongest out of us four but with the way things were going between us I didn't know how we stood between each other.

I just hoped when I get back from class he will text me or call me or something to make sure he's okay.

12345678910

Dance was okay. I didn't have time to think about Yami much. If I wasn't dancing or moving around my mind drifted back to Yami and what Jeff had said about him. I knew at first the two had liked each other and the next thing I know they hate each other. I wonder why men were like this? I wish they were on the same page that I was on but then again people have said before that men and women think differently. Sometimes I wished we (as people in general) was on the same page but then the whole world would be dull. So I guess that's why we all think differently....right?

The dance performance, which I found out, was going to be postpone due to stage stuff that wasn't in yet or needed to be fixed. Let's just say that our director was really mad about that but it did gave us more time to work on what we needed to work on. That also meant though that we were going to have even longer and more practices starting next week. So that meant that I wasn't going to see my friends or Jeff a lot again.. Especially my friends. I was so mad about that but I wasn't going to say anything to them till I knew what times or what days. Someone would think that the director would have already known about the days and times but nooo he did not. So now I was stuck on not planning on making things up for Yami all the next couple of weeks and spending time with Jeff. I knew Jeff was going to be mad but at least I knew Yami was going to be more understanding since he knew how much dance was important to me.

Another thought had popped into my head. It was about Jeff asking me about moving in with him. I wonder why he ask that when he knew I was going to say no. I mean I didn't know if he did but I knew that he knew that I wanted to finish college first before I did anything like that. I also still wonder why Yami's thoughts on Jeff about him hurting me crossed my mind too. I knew Jeff wouldn't hurt me....well I didn't think he would. I know he was over controlling but that didn't mean that he would hurt someone unless they got on his bad side. I never seen that side of him and I'm the one that is by him most of the time, well besides his friends and the funny thing was I never met his friends either. I never told Yami, Joey, or Tristan that. Maybe it had something to do with Yami about him liking me. Maybe he just wanted me to move in with him so that he could watch over me and make sure that I wouldn't do anything with Yami...though that is stupid because I'm not one of those girls that cheats on their partners. That made me mad. I mean why would he do that if he knew I wouldn't cheat on him? Or he was really in love with me like I was him and really wanted me to move in because of that. I shook my head. I really needed to stop thinking about this though with my luck right now I knew that was not going to happen.

I opened my door to my bedroom. I put my things down and checked my phone to see if there was any text message or call that I missed. There was none...not from Yami or Jeff. I hoped Jeff wasn't mad at me for last night. I sighed. Oh well if he was...I was just going to keep my attention to Yami today and after that I will go back to him but for now all Yami.

I sat down on my bed with my phone still in my hand when it started to ring. I looked at the ID and saw that it was Yami. I smiled and quickly answered it after my shock that he called me.

"Hello!" I said quickly before he could hang up.

"Hey Tea. Long time it feels like that since the last time I saw or talked to you." He told me. I could tell that he was really glad that I had answered the phone.

"Yeah about that Yami, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to let this happen. Can I make it up to you?" I asked him. Hoping he would say yes.

"Of course you can make it up to me though you don't have to." He was giving me a choice. I rolled my eyes. It was typical of him to do this. He knew my answer already...I hope he did. I just hope I hadn't lost his trust in me.

"I want to. So since I just got out of practice would you like to go out for lunch with me?" I really wanted him to come with me and talk about stuff that we haven't talked about. Like family, friends, and what he had been up to. Though he didn't answer for a bit and I was beginning to worry. I was about to say something but he beat me to it.

"Jeff isn't going to be there is he?" He asked worriedly. When he asked that I knew he did not want Jeff anywhere near him today.

"No, he's in New Orleans. And why would I let him come with us if I have to make things right with you?" He didn't answer for a bit again and I wonder if he was thinking and forgetting about answering me. I hope he didn't get into much into his thoughts that he would forget I was there. That never happened before but there was always chance for first things to come...if you know what I mean.

"Okay I'll go then. Though I have to be back at the house by two...unless you want to come to work with me since I work at three." He said teasingly.

"Hmmm I don't know Yami...Me sitting at the bar while you work seems pretty boring and I could distract you from working so...um No. I don't want to go because I really don't want to sit there at a bar and be tempted to drink. Though I will take that offer up one of these days though Yami." I said teasingly and smiled. It was nice talking to him like this.

"Are you sure? Because the drinks I can get off with my discount for working there." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure. So I'll see you when you get here. So that means leave right now Mister." I said getting up so I could get dressed.

"Yes ma'am" He said in the most southern accent I ever heard him say.

"Bye Yami!" I said to him before I could laugh aloud at his silliness. I also didn't hear him say goodbye since I hung up when I started to laugh.

After my laughing fit, I hurried to get dressed, I grabbed the first things that touched my hands which were denim shorts and a blue thank top. I hurried and started to brush my hair, I noticed that it was a bit longer now but no one would notice it since it wasn't much of a difference. I put my wallet and my phone and other things into my purse that I had put into my dance bag.

By the time I was done I hurried outside to see Yami, in his black mustang, sitting there. It must have not been that long thought of him sitting there. I went and got into his car. We didn't say anything to each other till I broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Yami."

"Sorry for what?" He ask. When I had got into the car he seemed tense but now he seemed to relax a bit. I hope the tension wasn't because of me.

"For being a jerk to you and not answering anything that you sent me." I looked down so my hair could shield my eyes from him. I didn't want him to see me trying not to cry. I didn't know why my eyes started to water.

"Hey, it's okay….just don't do it again okay? I was worried and I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore…which is a stupid excuse but-" I didn't let him finish the sentence and hug him as tight as I could. I hoped it didn't affect his driving but I didn't care at that moment. I felt one of his arms snake around me and hugged me. I smiled and I was glad that my tears didn't come at that moment since they were now gone... which I was glad they were gone.

"I am so sorry Yami. I promise on my life I won't do this again to you, okay? I promise you that." I told him as I sat back down in my seat. I was looking at him and he smiled a smile I never seen before...No.. I have seen it but it seemed different. It was like the one he used to give Ashley but different than that. I couldn't explain it. Was Jeff right about Yami liking me? When he looked back at the road I shook my head. He couldn't be right.

"It's okay Tea, I promise. Just stop saying that you're sorry okay?"

"Okay." We went back into silence and the car noises was all I could hear. We didn't even have the radio one which would have been nice...then again this silence wasn't an awkward silence though. It was a nice silence.

"So where are we going?" Yami said breaking the silence.

"How about the mall? So we can play around and eat there?" He nodded. I loved the mall. Not because of the shopping but because you could hang out with your friends and do almost anything you wanted. Though we did get kicked out once just because of Joey's and Tristan's stupidity.

"So Yami," I said, I wanted to see the reaction on his face on how he did during the weeks that I didn't talk to him. I felt bad about it and I probably wouldn't like on what I heard. Just I wanted to see if Jeff was right about him liking me. "What did you feel toward me while I didn't talk to you and what have you done the last three weeks?" He sighed. I didn't think he was happy that I asked but I had to know.

"Well, listening to Joey and work. That's about all I did. I mean I'm still waiting on a call from the photography place so I've been low on money because of that but at the bar at the restaurant I'm still getting money and that's place has been good, and the listening to Joey part sucks. Without Tristan there Joey is like a different and smarter person and I'm about to kill him because of it. I'm just so glad Tristan came back last night so now I won't have to kill one of my best friends." I laughed at him about killing Joey part.

"That's got to be funny living with Joey when he's like that. So how is Tristan doing?" I watched him shrug his shoulders as if he didn't know what was going on with Tristan.

"He's doing okay. Just family problems on his mom's side of the family right now but besides that he's good. He also gave us some money last night, which I don't like of him to do but since me and Joey are in a situation with money I guess it's okay for now. Ya know?" I nodded but I knew he didn't see me.

"Well you know what else I know?" This time he did look at me and I put a teasing smile on my face.

"And what's that?"

"You didn't tell me how you felt the whole time I didn't talk to you." I folded my arms so that he knew I wasn't happy about him avoiding that part of the question.

His hands gripped the stirring wheel. It looked a bit pain full. "Well," He paused. "I was depressed since this was the first time I didn't get to see or talk to you for three weeks. I became mad as well since it could be simple to text me or email me telling me that you were going to be busy and not be able to do see me or talk to me. I would have been fine with that but you left me there hanging on a cliff because I thought you didn't want to talk to me either." It looked like he was trying to hide something from me and I felt a bit offended. Then again I did deserve it but still, it hurt. It also looked like he was having a battle with in himself.

"I really am sorry Yami, and I know you told me to stop saying sorry but I really am. I am going to make it up to you don't worry, and I won't ever make you feel like that again." He nodded but he seemed like he didn't trust me and then again he did.

When we reached the mall we got out of his car and headed to the doors to the mall. Yami opened the door for me so I could walk in first. "Why thank you, you nice gentlemen."

"You're welcome my lady." We both started to laugh as we walked in.

I tried on a lot of clothes while we were there and Yami decided to be funny and mess around and I decided to join him. It was the best fun I had in a long time with him. It reminded me all the fun stuff we did years ago. Not that we didn't do anything fun now but it was refreshing. We talked about family and original stuff like that. He never did ask me about Jeff and I never said word about him either. Couple of times he tried to tell me something and I wasn't even for sure what it was but he either got distracted or said something else to avoid the topic. After we got food at the food court in the mall we went to his car so that he could take me back to the dorms.

"So how are you and Jeff doing?" He asked me when he started the car. I thought of last night between me and Jeff.

"We've been doing okay but we got into a fight last night." I told him honestly.

"What happened?"

"Well we were at the restaurant that you worked at and I saw you and he got mad and we got into a fight on who I could or shouldn't hang out with and I told him that it wasn't far that I couldn't see y'all and he could see his friends and it just hurt fighting with him but I'm glad that I could say that to his face so he knows that he can't control me. He told me he was sorry but he hasn't called me all day."

"I'm sorry Tea that happened to you." I looked at him when he said that and he seemed to look different. That same look he would give Ashley. I had almost forgot about what Jeff said about Yami last night since I was having a lot of fun.

"It's okay Yami."

"Just watch your back okay? I just don't want you to get hurt." I glared at him. He was way over protective sometimes.

"Not this again Yami? He's not going to hurt me." He rolled his eyes at me.

"He might or might not hurt you but for me, please be safe?" He told me as we pulled into the Harvard parking lot. I sighed.

"Okay, I will. You'll be the first to know if something bad happens. Okay?" He nodded.

"Hey Tea before you go I-" There it was again. Him trying to say something to me and couldn't. " I hope everything will go okay from here." He smiled at me but it was a fake one. I didn't want to ask why he gave me a fake smile so I just nodded and closed the car door. As I walked I decided that Yami did not like me like Jeff liked me. He only liked me as a best friend or sister.

**Yami Pov**

I really hate it when people leave messes in your house and they don't pick it up. I mean how hard is it to fucking pick up something and throw it away? Not very hard at all. I know Joey lives here and Tristan is one of my best friends but they could at least pick stuff up. I was going to have a very long talk with them…..a LONG one. I might start out being nice then yell at them to pick all of their shit up because I was tired of picking all of their stuff up when they got this lazy. Ugh! I knew I probably shouldn't be mad at them like this but my OCD was acting up big time and I still haven't heard from Tea…well I haven't checked my phone or email yet, but I didn't want to have my hopes up.

I really needed to tell Tea how I feel for her or if I didn't I was going to fucking die…Well not really die but with my OCD like it is yeah I felt like I was dying. I had tone of chances over the years to tell her how I feel but it's really hard to tell your best friend that you are in love with them because; One: If they don't feel the same for you they will ignore you for the rest of your life Two: Things get really awkward between you and the other person. Three: If they feel the same for you but they don't want to go out with you at the moment then over time they will forget about you and you end up getting hurt. Four: They don't feel the same for you but feel bad about hurting you and go ahead and go out with you then you're just going to get hurt that way. I don't know if these are stupid damn excuses on asking her out or telling her how I feel. Then again Ashley made me feel like this though. If she had never hurt me I don't think I would be so cautious about telling Tea. I mean I trust Tea so much but from pass experiences even the nicest person can hurt you even without meaning to.

Sometimes I wonder if I did tell Tea about my feelings back in high school if things would be different now. If our relationship would last, she probably wouldn't be going out with that bastard Jeff, if we would be happy or not, if she would be living with me and not the dorms, if we would already be married or not, and other things that I cannot think of at the moment. Things like this usually cross my mind every day even if I don't realize it they do. I also wonder if I think about Tea way too much. I don't mind thinking about her but is it normal for a person to think about another person a lot like I have. All I have to say to myself is that things happen for a reason right? Though I don't even know what half of these reasons are specially the ones that evolves Tea.

Then there is the situation that _I_ believe that Jeff is going to hurt Tea. Joey thinks I'm over reacting and Tea says Jeff won't hurt her. I mean I thought you are supposed to believe your best friend on stuff like this or at least be cautious about it. Then again what happens if I really am over reacting? Though I got Jeff to admit, when he was drunk, that all he wanted from Tea is sex. Maybe he was just too drunk? No…he wasn't that drunk since if he was that drunk to say something stupid then he wouldn't have driven home that night. Tell ya the truth I really don't know what to think anymore. Maybe I should ask Tristan on what he fucking thinks about this.

I threw the last pop can away and looked around the nice looking living room and the kitchen from where I stood. From the way it looked earlier it looked like a tornado had just gone through the house, now it just looked almost bran new besides the cracks in the ceiling. I haven't really paid much attention to those cracks but I knew we needed to get that fixed soon. The cracks could be a really bad thing, like the floor coming down bad, or it could be nothing at all but I didn't want to take my chances. If the floor did come down then that would have a lot more money go into it then it would now. So I would have Joey call someone to have it fixed when he got home….then again how would we get the money? Ugh! I wish that the photography company I worked for would call because that would get me a lot of money that I don't fucking have.

I started to walk toward the stairs till I looked at Joey's closed bedroom door. I don't know why but I always looked at his room every time I walk up the stairs. Probably because it was always fucking messy. Since my OCD has been acting up so much that I was smart this morning on closing his door without looking at it. Sometimes I wonder how he hasn't found rats, or snakes, or something dead in his room yet since it smelled so bad. I shivered. I just didn't know how he lived like that. If I didn't live with him I wonder what would happen to the house? I didn't even want to know. Maybe if I yelled at him even more, after the whole picking your own stuff up after you make messes, he would know how to pick up his room right and not have it like that. When it came to me and my OCD I felt more like a parent scolding a child when it came to cleaning up. I hated it but it was just the way I am.

When I got to my room I turned my computer on and decided to check my phone. When I picked up my phone I had gotten this feeling. Like a feeling where you text someone something important and they text you back and that feeling eating you up before you click on the message on what they said. Well I felt like that but usually every time I text her recently I was disappoint each time that she didn't text me. This time though when I clicked on my phone it was one new message from Tea. I felt really happy that she texted me back and curios on what she sent me.

_Hey Yami, I'm really sorry for not texting you or emailing you back or calling you. I am very very very very very very sorry. I did not mean for this to happen. I will try and make this up to you as much as I can. I have not been a very good Best Friend to you either. I hope you forgive me. _

I stared at what she text me for a very long time. Well it felt like a long time. I thought I would be really happy that she texted me back but I felt depressed and angered. I mean yeah I was happy that she text me back but depressed and angered that she could have at least told me why she couldn't text me or at least she could have warned me that she wouldn't be able to text me. I put my phone down not wanting to text Tea back at that moment. I went into my bathroom and turned the water on in the shower. After the water got to the right temperature I took my clothes off and stepped into the shower.

Maybe she was just really busy and couldn't even touch the phone but I bet if Jeff had text her she would have texted him. I shook my head. I didn't want to feel jealous toward Jeff but I was. He took the girl that I liked away from me on asking her, he gets to kiss her and I don't, he gets to do almost everything with her and I don't. So yeah I was jealous. I just didn't know how long this jealousy will last. Probably till they break up…which I was hoping they would. I know I was being selfish but at that very moment I just wanted Tea to myself. I wanted to kiss her, hold her hand, be a very romantic guy toward her. I also wanted to protect her from all the bad people out there like Jeff even if she doesn't believe me I knew he would hurt her. I just hope if he does hurt her that she will be strong unlike me when it came to Ashley. I wasn't strong toward that break up I was weak but she helped me. And I hoped that she will let me help her if this does happen which I'm sure it will.

I wanted to punch the wall of the shower because I was so fucking jealous of him. Did I have a right to be jealous like this toward him since he made his move before I did? I didn't know if I had the right but I still was. I also wanted to sit there and cry too because Tea couldn't even text me at all not even one text just because she was busy. I would understand if her phone died or something but just one simple little text saying she was going to be busy, something like that, so I wouldn't be feeling like this now. Then again for the longest time we used to see each other every day till the week before her birthday I didn't get to see her and now where it's been three weeks. It was starting to take a toll on me. Was this one of those things that they say everything happens for a reason? Then what in the world is that reason? I would love to know. For some reason I felt like I was being cheated.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself with a towel and then I wrapped the towel around my lower body. I had to quit thinking about that situation so I put my mind and my body on auto pilot. It's where I don't think at all, I just do things. So I did my normal stuff in the mornings without thinking. I brushed my teeth, my hair, put on deodorant, got dressed, and put cologne on. I didn't even see what I had put on but I really didn't care but when I did look to see what I had put on it was black jeans, a muscle shirt, a jacket, a belt like chocker, a belt that had a skull on it, and shoes. Yes these things were all black. I guess people could guess my mood by what I was wearing.

The computer, I noticed, was on. I had forgotten that I had turned it on so I went over to it and sat down. I logged on to my email on yahoo and saw that I had several emails. One from my Dad saying how stupid his brother was and that he was sorry ranting to me but he needed to get it off of his chest. Another from my brother about his wonderful night with his girlfriend. Also one from my Mom asking what type of food we wanted for thanksgiving (I thought it was funny that our family always had to plan thanksgiving way ahead of schedule). Then the last one was from Tea. It took me about five minutes to open it, it had said the same thing in the text she had sent me. I didn't reply back. I logged out; grabbing my phone I went down stairs.

I sat down on the couch with the phone in my hands. I clicked on contacts and was about to call Tea but a wave of nervousness, for some reason, washed over me. Well not really nervousness that I couldn't talk to her, it was a nervousness of what we were going to talk about. I hoped it didn't turn out in an argument because I never been in an argument with her before...It scared me on what one word or a conversation could do to people. I pushed the back/end button on the phone and put it on the table next to the couch. I grabbed the remote and turned the television on.

It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to Tea, I just hoped I didn't say I liked her over the phone. I mean yeah I want to tell her but when she already has a stupid ass boyfriend, which makes me mad once again, it's sort of hard to tell her. Though maybe I just should and see what she says? I decided I would do that over the phone...no I would rather do it in person. Now the only thing to do, if I do this, is get over being a chicken. I grabbed the phone again and was about to dial her number when nerves got to me again. What happens if she goes and does something with the reason I thought of earlier on why I didn't say anything to her yet? I so wished this was much more simpler then what it was or what I was making it of. I put the phone back down and went into the kitchen to get a drink.

Orange juice was one of my favorite drinks. If I could I would drink it all the time. The funny thing was, was that I hated oranges but the juice of oranges was the bomb. I drink every last drop of the orange juice that was in the glass and then I got some pop-tarts and ate them. They were blue berry flavor, which is my favorite flavor. After I ate I realized that was my first meal of the day. I felt like I could think better with food down my system. I washed the glass out and put it in the dish washer. This was one of the things that I needed to teach Joey and Tristan (when he is over) to put things in the dish washer so I wouldn't have to do it myself.

I went back and sat down on the couch, I looked at the clock to see it say ten in the morning. I sighed. I knew Tea's school schedule, which I just forgot in till now, and she only had one class today and that was her Dance class. They either have dance in the morning or in the afternoon to practice for their routines. So I was going to have to take my chance and hopefully she will answer...if not I'll just text her after I hang up when she doesn't answer.

I dialed the number to Tea's number and the phone rang in my ears. I was about to hang up when I heard a hello in the phone. I smiled forgetting I was mad at her.

"Hey Tea. Long time it feels like that since the last time I saw or talked to you." I told her.

"Yeah about that Yami, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to let this happen. Can I make it up to you?" She asked me.

"Of course you can make it up to me though you don't have to." I said giving her a choice. I didn't know why I was giving her a choice but I was.

"I want to. So since I just got out of practice would you like to go out for lunch with me?" I could tell she really wanted me to go out with her but I let it set in the air for a moment pretending I was thinking. Of course my answer was going to be a yes but a thought had accrued to me. What about Jeff?

"Jeff isn't going to be there is he?" I asked worriedly. I so did not want him there.

"No, he's in New Orleans. And why would I let him come with us if I have to make things right with you?" I felt relived. I was so glad he wasn't going to be there. Was it right for me to feel relieved that he wasn't going to be there? Well I didn't care at that moment. I was glad that I was going to get her by herself. Then the nerves got to me again. Was I ready to tell her how I felt? No...I don't think I was but I was going to have to try, hopefully she will see that maybe she liked me too.

"Okay I'll go then. Thought I have to be back at the house by two...unless you want to come to work with me since I work at three." I said teasingly. Though I wasn't lying about work, just teasing her on coming with me.

"Hmmm I don't know Yami...Me sitting at the Bar while you work seems pretty boring and I could distract you from working so...um No. I don't want to go because I really don't' want to sit there at a Bar and be tempted to drink. Though I will take that offer up one of these days though Yami." I could see her smile through the words she had said.

"Are you sure? Because the drinks I can get off with my discount for working there." She laughed

"I'm sure. So I'll see you when you get here. So that means leave right now Mister."

"Yes ma'am" I said in the most southern accent I could get out.

"Bye Yami."

"Bye!" I said but she had already hung up.

I hoped I got more answers when I picked her up. So with that in mind I went and got my keys, I didn't bother turning my computer off when I got my keys in my room, and my wallet and went out the door to my black mustang outside. How much I loved that car, it's…well I don't know how to explain it…it was amazing and that's all I have to say.

The traffic wasn't as bad as it was yesterday but then again it was earlier then two, when I left yesterday. I pulled into Harvard's parking lot and parked in front of Tea's dorm. I waited for a couple of minutes, she really didn't give me any time to think at all, before she came out. I saw her in denim shorts and a blue tank top that matched her eyes. Though her eyes were a lot more beautiful than her tank top. She opened the car door and got into the seat gracefully and shut the door. I put the car in reverse and took off back into the traffic.

We didn't say anything for a few minutes till she said she was sorry.

"Sorry for what?" I ask completely forgetting about me being mad at her and the whole situation itself. The reason why well it was because she was now in the car with me.

"For being a jerk to you and not answering anything that you sent me." Her brown hair covered her face where I couldn't see her eyes. I sighed as all the anger I had come through me. I shook my head and sighed.

"Hey, it's okay….just don't do it again okay? I was worried and I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore…which is a stupid excuse but-" I never got to finish my sentence. I felt her hug me…a crushing one. Try to hug and drive at the same time, it's hard but it was nice to since Tea was hugging me and not what's his face( I so do not want to think about him right now). Also it felt nice because I hadn't got to see her or talk to her in three weeks and it made me happy that she hugged me….I just hope we didn't crash. So I hugged her back with one arm and the other on the wheel.

"I am so sorry Yami. I promise on my life I won't do this again to you okay? I promise you that." She told me as she got back into her seat. I smiled at her and then put my eyes back on the road.

"It's okay Tea, I promise. Just stop saying that you're sorry okay?" I told her.

"Okay." We were quiet for a bit before I realized I didn't know what we were doing yet.

"So where are we going?" I asked her.

"How about the mall? So we can play around and eat there?" I nodded, it sounded like a fun idea. When we were bored back in high school we would used to go to the mall and fool around…we got kicked out once…let's just go with that.

"So Yami," I looked over at her as she looked at me, she seemed to be thinking and looking more confused than I have ever seen her before. I wonder what was up with her but I would ask her later once we get to the mall that is. " What did you feel toward me while I didn't talk to you and what have you done the last three weeks?" I sighed…why the hell did she ask me that?

"Well, listening to Joey and work. That's about all I did. I mean I'm still waiting on a call from the photography place so I've been low on money because of that but at the bar at the restaurant I'm still getting money and that's place has been good, and the listening to Joey part sucks. Without Tristan there Joey is like a different and smarter person and I'm about to kill him because of it. I'm just so glad Tristan came back last night so now I won't have to kill one of my best friends." She laughed at me.

"That's got to be funny living with Joey when he's like that. So how is Tristan doing?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"He's doing okay. Just family problems on his mom's side of the family right now but besides that he's good. He also gave us some money last night, which I don't like of him to do but since me and Joey are in a situation with money I guess it's okay for now. Ya know?"

"Well you know what else I know?" I looked at her again and she had this teasing smile on her face.

"And what's that?" I asked her.

"You didn't tell me how you felt the whole time I didn't talk to you." She folded her arms.

My hands on the stirring wheel tightened. "Well," I said trying to think the best way to put it. "I was depressed since this was the first time I didn't get to see or talk to you for three weeks. I became mad as well since it could be simple to text me or email me telling me that you were going to be busy and not be able to see me or talk to me. I would have been fine with that but you left me there hanging on a cliff because I thought you didn't want to talk to me either." I didn't tell her about my OCD acting up though…I didn't want her to know about that. Don't ask me why because I didn't know myself. I also didn't tell her the jealousy I felt toward her retarded boyfriend. The reason why I didn't say anything like that was well because that could cause some problems. Though it would have helped in explaining my feelings toward her but I didn't want to chance that.

"I really am sorry Yami, and I know you told me to stop saying sorry but I really am. I am going to make it up to you don't worry, and I won't ever make you feel like that again." Somehow I knew she would keep that promise but then half of me said she wouldn't…as long as Jeff was around, and if he was making her do things, then how can I trust her. I shook my head mentally. Why am I thinking like that? I have always trusted Tea with my life…why was I thinking as if she was going to hurt me herself? _Well, probably because she had already hurt you. _I thought. Yeah she hurt me but she promised me that she wasn't going to do it again. I think it was weird having a conversation to myself in my head. Very weird.

We got out my car and headed to the doors to the mall. I opened the door so she could walk in first. "Why thank you, you nice gentlemen." Tea put on her best smile she could.

"You're welcome my lady." We both started to laugh as we walked in.

The first thing we did was her trying on clothes and messing around. It was fun. Then we went around the mall looking at things and talking. We really didn't talk about Jeff at all which was weird because she would at least say something about him but I didn't ask her about it. I was just too happy at that moment to ruin it. I even tried several times to tell her about my feelings but either I got distracted or I was too much of a chicken to say it and I would say something else. When we got back in the car with food from the food court, which we weren't supposed to bring food out of the food court but we did anyways. After I ate and drove at the same time I decided I would ask her about Jeff.

"So how are you and Jeff doing?" I asked her. I saw the hurt look in her eyes and I regretted it.

"We've been doing okay but we got into a fight last night."

"What happened?"

"Well we were at the restaurant that you worked at and I saw you and he got mad and we got into a fight on who I could or shouldn't hang out with and I told him that it wasn't far that I couldn't see y'all and he could see his friends and it just hurt fighting with him but I'm glad that I could say that to his face so he knows that he can't control me. He told me he was sorry but he hasn't called me all day."

"I'm sorry Tea that happened to you." I told her…I did feel sorry but I didn't feel sorry for that jackass.

"It's okay Yami."

"Just watch your back okay? I just don't want you to get hurt." I felt her glare on me.

"Not this again Yami? He's not going to hurt me." I rolled my eyes.

"He might or might not hurt you but for me please be safe?" I said to her as we pulled up into the Harvard parking lot. She sighed.

"Okay, I will. You'll be the first to know if something bad happens. Okay?" I nodded.

"Hey Tea before you go I-" She looked at me curiously. I couldn't get out the words of my confession to her…I didn't know why but I couldn't. " I hope everything will go okay from here." I said smiling though it wasn't a true smile. She nodded and shut the car door behind her. Once I couldn't see her anymore I hit my head on the steering wheel so hard that it hurt.

"I'm so fucking stupid! Why can't I just fucking tell her!"

12345678910

**Dancer: Tea fails to recognize his huge crush on her and Yami still can't tell her his feelings. I am very mean to them as you may notice. Also only one more chapter before the thanksgiving chapter( which might be in two parts I'm not sure yet depends on how long I want it). **

**Also I have a new poll up. Please go check it out it's important. Thanks y'all! R&R!  
**


End file.
